Not all Heroes are Super
by EleKat
Summary: The Avengers are brought together once more, but this time with more Heroes. Nightshade, Tara, Ella and Blair are now joining them to save the world against Loki who has escaped who was the Help of the Mysterious Mustacheo and Freeze, two teens who use their powers for evil. Who will win, and who will lose?
1. The Disease Defeating Trio

**a/n: This story is written by my friend and I. So please enjoy!**

**We do not own Avengers**

_A girl, teenager, laying in a hospital bed stark white and barely breathing. Zooming out to show a hospital door with the numbers A45 on a black plate written in white, everything blacking out to show a sheet saying;_

_**Carlisle, Katherine**_

_**Room A45, floor 3, **_

_**Critical condition**_

_**Heart attack**_

All of the sudden bright green eyes opened. "Blair?", a cheerful tone questioned. Blair looked over at the girl. Blonde haired Ella stared back at her tired looking friend, a look that Blair had adopted when she was younger.

"New York, Down Town Hospital.", Blair spoke quickly, quietly and steadily as though this was something she said on a daily basis.

"Hey - what about a hospital?" another girl with brown hair said as she walked into the room.

"Blair saw a vision," stated Ella as she nodded over to where Blair sat, "she was just telling me what happened."

"What happened Blair?" Tara asked as she sat down on the couch next to her.

"Well, a girl was laying on the hospital bed stark white, dying. You two need to get to her, and make sure it is quickly. She didn't look like she had much time left." Blair said as she threw the brown haired girl a kit. "Her name is Katherine Carlisle. She is in room A45 on floor 2. Good luck girls."

Tara and Ella ran out, each grabbing a bag on their way. Blair sighed and laid on the couch, flinging her arm over her eyes and wondered if this would ever stop.

* * *

Ella quickly hailed a cab and pulled out the wallet she; Tara and Blair shared, and gave the cabbie a twenty. "New York, Down Town Hospital." She said and sat down with Tara. Now the wait, the drive from their small home to the hospital.

They lived with Tara's parents since she was the only one that had them basically. Mostly since Ella hadn't talked to hers since she was ten, and who knows when Blair last saw or heard from hers.

Tara slipped her blue scrubs over her skinny jeans and aeropostale shirt then pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail. All Ella did was put on her bright jewelry and white sun glasses. When the Taxi stopped the girls hopped out and gave the person another twenty. He got them there in less than ten minutes, it was their record time.

"You go make her happy Sunray. I'll wait here till it happens." Tara said as they ran into the elevator. As the doors slid closed horrid elevator music could be heard. The girls stood side by side awkwardly.

When the doors eventually slid open they ran down the corridor until they got to room A45. Ella opened the door and walked in.

As Blair had predicted the girl was laying there, stark white, but instead of being asleep she was awake and staring into space above the bed.

"Hi!", Ella said cheerfully, "Mine name is Sunray. What is yours?" she said as though they had met out on the streets, in the sun instead of in a white hospital room.

"K...Katherine." she said quietly and hesitantly as though it took a lot of energy to speak.

"I'm here to make you happy!" Ella said enthusiastically. Katherine gave her a skeptical look but as Ella told jokes, smiled, and did just plain silly things, Katherine smiled slightly. Joy could be seen through the tired blue orbs of the girl lying on the bed, and Ella knew her job was done.

"There is someone here to see you!", Ella said as the door opened and Tara walked in. A stethoscope was around her neck, and she was pulling something out of the little black kit.

"I'm the disease defeater and I'm here to make you better." She stated. Katherine rolled her eyes at Tara.

"I had a heart attack, it isn't a disease." she resorted. In return Tara laughed a bit and rolled her eyes.

"Yea well heart attacks are cause by heart diseases. So technically I can make that better. Plus I can just help you live. To hold still." she said while filling a needle with a clear liquid and put it in Katherine's arm.

"I... I feel better already!" Katherine said excitedly. Tara nodded, and motioned for Ella to follow her.

"Now, rest up and feel better Katherine!" Ella exclaimed as she followed Tara out of the room and closed the door in a happy manner.

"Thank-you!" Katherine called out but no answer could be heard. She looked around the room, wondering if the girls were just an allusion. "But I feel better" she mused to herself, knowing that the feeling of being better was real.

* * *

When Tara and Ella got back they were in their normal clothing. Nothing odd about them, they put the bags back and turned back to their basement room when they noticed something odd. Blair was not there. They could not see her anywhere.

"Blair?" Ella called her voice cheerful as ever.

"Blair?" Tara called this time, her voice more questioning then Ella's. Both girls looked at each other than yelled, "BLAIR!" all of the sudden they saw the top of her head appear from behind the couch.

"YOUR FUTURE IS NEAR!" she yelled. Both girls gave her an odd look. "Oh... ha ha sorry..." Blair said awkwardly rubbing her arms as if she was cold, "Umm... how'd it go?" she asked trying to take the attention off the fact that they had found her napping.

"It went well! She is better now! Before she was all sickly and white, I don't think she believed I could make her happy but I proved her wrong! She also didn't believe Tara but we proved her wrong on that to!" Ella ranted. Blair nodded only needing to hear the part that they made the girl better.

"Did you only nap?" asked Tara. Blair shrugged and sat down on the couch; bring her hand to her dirty blonde.

"I tried reading but then feel asleep and then you guys got here. How long were you gone?" Blair asked. Ella shrugged with a large grin on her face and went over and turned on the TV. She handed Tara a wii remote and took one for herself, and then plopped down on the couch.

"Now, for a round of Mario cart!"


	2. The Animal Tamers

**A/N: Thank-you JoMiSm for following and reviewing on this story! This chapter my friend wrote :)**

**Disclaimer: We do Not own The avengers**

The city was dark and there was an eerie silence. I walked through the alley way keeping aware of all my surroundings. With my black hood up to disguise my face, I kept on walking to headquarters. With my long black hair hanging off my shoulders, wearing blue skinny jeans and a black T-shirt, I looked like any normal bystander.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow move across a wall. I stopped were I was and looked back and forth. The shadow moved then pounced at, I let my favorite knife slip out of my sleeve and into my hand. I then swiped at the figure and back flipped when they also tried to take a swipe at me. Landing crouched down and one hand on the ground, I looked up at the figure.

"Whoa there nightshade! It's just me", a voice chuckled. Out from the shadows stepped my sister Sapphire. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and her bright green eye sparkled playfully. Wearing her dark gear as well, she crossed her arms, "you are always so quick to start a battle."

I growled and slipped my knife away back up my sleeve, stood up and shoved my hands in my hoodies pockets.

"Jesus Sapphire, I could have killed you! What are you doing attacking me like that!", I growled. She just started walking back to our base and talked as I followed.

"I was just checking to see if you were paying attention.", she shrugged.

I felt another growl start in my throat. "I am always on guard; I never relax even when in familiar territory."

"Easy there girl no need to snap at me", she purred, "now come on, Julia and Kikyo are waiting!

We headed into our hidden base deep underground. We live in a four room house that our adopted parents built for us under the city. Honestly, I can't stand it cuz we have to go through the sewer to reach it. Mom always told me to stop complaining, and that at least we would be safe.

"Hey girlies we're home!", sapphire yelled as we entered the underground base. It opens up into our living room, which consists of a big TV, a couch with matching chairs, a pool table and our weapons rack.

Julia looked up at us from her favorite place in the house, the couch. Her dark brown hair hung over her shoulders and her big brown eyes looked up at us, "Hey Nightshade, Sapphire, what took you so long?" she yawned.

I went over to my favorite seat and at down, letting my legs hang over one of the arms. "Sapphire thought it would be funny to attack me on the way here", I snort.

Sapphire stood in the kitchen which is connected to the living room; she glared at me and hissed. "Hey don't pin this on me, you are the youngest of the group and I always want to make sure you are ready for any attack."

All my sisters and I are one year apart in age. I don't even know why I call them my sisters, we are all from a different families and were adopted by the same people, but they get mad at me if I don't so I do it just to avoid a fight. I just snorted in a retort and turned on the TV.

Kikyo walked into the room and sat down next to Julia. "Good evening ladies how are we all today?", she smiled. I just rolled my eyes and continued to watch TV. Kikyo is basically the leader of the group being the oldest and "wisest".

As you can probably tell, we are not an ordinary group of crime fighters. We may all have been raised by ninjas, but on one mission we got hit with some strange toxic waste. Since then we are all able to shape shift into a certain animal. I can turn into a wolf while sapphire is a tiger, Kikyo is an eagle and Julia is a bear. That's why we all growl, hiss, roar, and snap at each other. Our animals are in our blood, and their behavior remodeled us.

Sapphire is the stalker of the group, with her cat like reflexes and quiet feet; she is very good at sneak attacks. Kikyo is the flyer of the group, sure not as a human, but her eye sight is better than all of ours and her swiftness is very good. Julia is the muscle of the group, is super strong and her bite is worse than her bark. I on the other hand consider myself the brains of the operation. I know my way around places and am very smart and cunning.

"Hello Kikyo, I was just testing out Nightshades ability to fight. Wouldn't want her to get hurt."

I stood up and anger burned in my eyes, "I don't need any more training! I am already a great fighter and can take out any guy twice my size!"

"You got lucky that one time. You could have been killed! Since mom and dad are gone we need to make sure you don't get hurt!", Sapphire hissed.

"I don't need help and I don't need you!", I snapped.

Kikyo's grey eyes went wide and she stood up as well, "Layla! How could you say that to your sister!"

"That is no longer my name! My name is Nightshade and she is not my sister, none of you are! I'm sick of you all trying to boss me around all because I am 16 and the youngest! I'm tired of this group!", I grabbed my hoodie and headed to the door.

"But the animal tamers just aren't the same group without you, we are all a family...just like mom and dad said..."

I stopped at the door and looked down, the memories of mom and dad flooding back at me. They were the only two who had any faith in me and with them gone...I have no place here.

"Well maybe mom and dad are wrong. I don't need three people breathing down my neck every time I go somewhere or do something! You guys are not my parents and mom and dad are never coming back!", I yell and slam the door behind me.

"Nightshade!" I hear Kikyo yell as I leave. Before I left I saw the pain well up in all their eyes, but I don't care... I don't care... I don't need anyone, I am now a lone wolf and I always was one at heart. I growled as I ran down the alley way, in mid run I transformed into my wolf form and kept running. Blood roaring in my ears, I didn't know were I was running to but all I knew is that I had to get away... I ran to the top of a hill and let out a frustrated and sad howl. All I know now, is that I need to escape from this city...and fast.


	3. Avengers

**We're back with the next chapter! I was at my friends house this weekend and we got a few chapters finished so i'll post more than one today. By the way, some of the people may seem a bit OOC, just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers**

Avengers

Agent Hill was walking down one of the hallways in the Heli-carrier when she heard the sound of fighting coming from the training room. Knowing it was the two best agents in all of S.H.I.E.L.D she pushed open the door to see them sparing.

Agent Natasha Romanoff and Agent Clint Barton, the best team of assassins in the world. Maria Hill watched as they fought, Natasha Punched, Clint Blocked. He kicked, she blocked. It could have gone on like this for hours. That is until Natasha jumps up, grabs hold of Clint, and pulls them both to the ground.

Clint though, had the upper hand; he pulled her onto the mat and went above her. He now had the upper hand, she may have been faster but there was no denying that Clint was stronger than her.

"Agents, you are needed in the meeting room.", said Hill. Clint stood up and pulled his light partner up with him. They walked to the separate change rooms to get changed and have a shower before they went to the meeting. Agent Hill walked out of the room after the change rooms doors closed.

In New York, NY there stood the tall building of Stark Tower. Inside Bruce Banner and Tony Stark stood in the lab mixing different liquids together.

"What are we trying to do exactly?", asked Bruce as he added a sickly pink liquid into the mixture. Tony didn't look up from his notes for several minutes, leaving Bruce to think that he either didn't hear him or was ignoring him, "Tony?"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time. We are trying to make an antidote to every disease in the world. Just think how rich we could get and how many people we could save.", Tony raved. Bruce rolled his eyes at his over excited friend.

"Or we could be just making a dangerous drug that does not help. Tony, this isn't working. I feel like a child making a potion with their parents stuff.", He said. Tony rolled his eyes as JARVIS spoke;

"Sir, there is a call from Fury." The AI spoke. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Tell him to leave a message.", He said and continued on with his notes. Bruce rolled his eyes and picked up his cell phone as it began to ring.

"Hello?", he answered. Tony gave him an annoyed look.

"_Doctor Banner, we need you and Stark here ASAP, there is something we need to go over._" Fury said. Before Bruce could reply Fury hung up, making it so they had to go. It was a life or death situation, and since Bruce didn't feel like being the one to bring on death as the other guy, he decided they may as well go.

"Come on Tony, it can't be that bad, can it?", Bruce said as he pulled tony out by the arm. As they walked into the elevator Tony gave him an annoyed look. _Obviously he didn't want to leave_, thought Bruce.

"I wonder what the pirate wants with us.", said Tony referring to Fury. Bruce shrugged and wondered the same thing. What _did_ he want them for?

Steve Rogers was in the gym at the bottom of Stark tower beating the shit out of a punching bag. He had more lined up on the floor. He wasn't tired, though he knew he should probably go to bed soon. Oh well, not like he needed sleep. He was a super soldier.

"I think you need a break.", he heard the voice behind him say. He turned around to see Fury leaning against the wall, "Though, you will be having a break. Coming with me to S.H.I.E.L.D, we need you there."

"How come sir?", Asked Steve as he looked over at Fury.

"Well, there is something going on. Something big, and we need the Avengers for this.", he said, "Come on. They are all waiting.", Fury turned and walked out without a word. Waiting for Steve to follow.

Sighing, he unwrapped his hands and put away his training items. What could they need? They caught Loki a year ago. There aren't many other aliens that want to take over earth, are there?

"Avengers, there is a problem", Fury said, "Thor isn't here. He will come though when he find out what happened.", Fury said looking them all in the eyes. Everyone sitting around the table looked at each other awkwardly.

"What happened?", asked Tony, "It can't be _that _bad, can it?"

"Well, Loki has escaped.", Fury said. Clint started to stand up, anger could be seen in his eyes, but Natasha put a hand on his arm making him sit down. No emotion went across her face.

"What do we do?", asked Bruce.

"We have to get these people to help us. Have you ever heard of the Animal Tamers or the Disease defeating trio?", Hill asked. They all looked over at her like she was crazy but Steve spoke up.

"I have.", he said, "I've heard of them. Well, I've heard of the animal ones. Apparently they change into animals. I haven't heard of the trio though.", He said. Fury nodded and looked over each and every one of the people at the table.

"We need to find them and get their help. Nightshade, one of the animal tamers, is the one we need from there. She has recently left the group.", He said pulling up the picture of a sixteen year old girl with black hair with a hood pulled up, blue eyes could be seen in the hood also.

"She is dangerous; if you approach her, approach her with caution. She can hurt you, kind of like Agents Romanoff and Barton, except in a different way.", Hill explained. They all nodded, not really knowing how this girl could help them.

"The other group is the disease defeating trio. Not as well known, mostly just around hospitals but they can help. First there is Tara.", Replacing the picture of Nightshade the picture of a fourteen year old girl appeared. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, her bangs were just above her eyebrows.

"This is Tara, the leader of the group. She can heal people.", Hill looked over at Fury and he nodded his head, "And this is Ella."

The picture of a girl, who was about 13, with long Blonde hair appeared on screen. She had clear blue eyes and a very large smile. "That is Ella, also known as Sunray. She is very, very happy."

All of the sudden a video came up, Ella and Tara were on screen, accepting an award of some kind. They looked happy and proud. It had something to do with hospitals. All of the sudden the video was paused and zoomed in at a girl in the crowd. Along with the blurry picture in the video, an ID card came up on the screen with a picture of the girl.

"This is Blair, she is not well known and nothing is really known about her. All we know though is that she helps out, a lot.", said Hill. The girl had wide green eyes and wavy dirty blonde hair, she looked about 12. The difference from her and the other girls was that she was the palest.

"We need all these girls.", Fury explained as he put all the pictures up on the screen, "We need them all. Sooner than later. Go find them; we may need them more than you think."

**Please Review!**


	4. Tony and Nightshade

** Another chapter for the day! Maybe if I get a review I'll update one more. Just saying, every two chapter I think it is the story is from first person POV, that is usually Nighshades point of view. We will day if it is someone else and those are usually written by my friend. This is ger chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the avengers**

The sun set over the tall skyscrapers of New York. I didn't know where I was going or where I would end up, but I didn't want to be a part of the Animal Tamers anymore. They don't need me, and I don't need them. I am a lone wolf and I always will be.

I walked through a dark alley that is similar to the one that leads to my base, but all alley ways seem to be the same in this city. My main way of getting around is them. The dark makes me feel comfortable. What can I say; I'm a dark person in general.

I don't know why, but I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I froze where I was, and didn't move my head but I still scanned my surroundings. It was still, there was no movement. Trying to act casual, I kept walking. Then I heard a noise. Quickly turning around, I looked behind me. Nothing, no movement or any other sound. Opening my mouth I tasted the air. A strong scent entered my nose, it was male... someone was here, watching me.

"Whose there? Show yourself!", I demanded. I waited a second, and then a man appeared. He had black hair, and a mustache that attached to a goatee. He just had a smirk on his face as he stood there.

"You sure are tense for a young lady.", he observed. I turned the rest of the way to face him.

"Who are you and what do you want.", I said coldly with a hard gaze. He lifted his arms up as though he was surrendering.

"Whoa there girly, I'm not looking for a fight. You might know me. The name is Tony Stark. You know, _the_ iron man.", he seemed very proud when he spoke the words _the_ and _iron man_.

"Oooooo _the iron man,_ well can I have your autograph Mr. big shot!", I said sarcastically while smirked. He just did a half smile and crossed his arms.

"You sure are cocky for being only sixteen, Nightshade is it?", I froze as he spoke my name. My body was ready for anything. How could he know who I am... only my enemies and sis- ex-sisters know my name. Most people only know us as the Animal Tamers.

"How do you know my name?" I growled. He just kept on smiling that stupid smile and leaned against the wall.

"We need your help. I was sent here, forced by the way, to come find you. Fury seems convinced that you can help, even though I can't see how a sixteen year old girl who looks like she's from the hood can help.", he began to explain. Glaring at him I spat.

"What are you babbling about grandpa.", He glared back at me after the old man response, but he told me the story of why he came to see me.

"So this guy called Loki has escaped, and is planning to take back the world?" I asked. Tony nodded.

"Yup.", he said.

"So why do they want only me? Why not the other members of the Animal Tamers?", I asked. I was confused about the situation. Tony just shrugged.

"Beats me, he says you can be dangerous and a lot of help."

"Well you can tell him not interested. I work alone now." I start to walk away when I hear Tony mutter;

"Hmm figures, a child would never be able to handle this problem."

When I heard that I felt rage start to build up inside of me. Memories of everyone, especially Sapphire, telling me I was just a kid and that I couldn't handle it flooded back to me. My anger took over and I let my knife slid out of my sleeve and into my hand. Screaming, I twisted around slicing at Tony, he jumped out of the way, the knife a mere inch away from his face.

Pouncing, I jumped at him grabbing his arm, and tugged on it throwing him to the ground. He landed with a thud. Lifting my foot, I was about to step, send my foot crashing onto his back but he rolled out of the way and tripped me from under. Quickly I pushed on my back sending me back up onto my feet. He seemed almost impressed with my skills.

I then punched at his face and he dodged. We kept up this hand to hand combat till I did a low spin sending him back to the ground. He laid there breathing heavily. I put my foot up onto his chest and kneeled down resting my arms on my one knee.

"So much for Mr. big shot iron man, can't even fight a sixteen year old girl without his suit.", he just laid there breathing heavily looking up at me. He didn't respond, but he had an angry look on his face. After my anger stopped, I offered my hand to help him up. Getting up without my help, he dusted himself off and I shoved my hands back into my hoodie pockets.

"Not bad kid. I can kind of see why fury suggested you... but you only beat me because you caught me off guard, and don't forget that."

I just rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"So... how did you know that I said what I did? I barley even muttered it"

"Dude did you forget already? Me and the 3 others can turn into an animal. Mine is a wolf so I have a good sense of smell and hearing, I guess you old times forget." I snorted.

He just huffed and dusted off his shirt and pants. "So are you going to help us or not?"

I thought for a second. I still don't trust these people, but if the world is in trouble I can't risk other people getting hurt because I was too stubborn to help... even if this Tony guy really gets on my nerves...

"Fine I'm in... just remember this... I work alone so don't get in my way grandpa, I mean business and as soon as this is over I'm gone, got it?"

He put his hands up again as a mocking way of surrendering.

"Hey have it your way. So come on its time you meet the rest of the crew."

We headed over to his car that was parked near where we were. I got inside and sat in the passengers seat, we were quiet most of the way there till he tried to make conversation.

"So... what is your real name? I mean, I know nightshade is just the name you go by."

I've never liked my real name, it was given to me by my real parents who abandoned me. I only know it was giving to me by them because Jasmine ,my foster mother, told me I was left on their door step with a note saying that was my name.

"That's for me to know and for you to _not_ find out." I said with an edge to my voice.

"Whoa, easy there Fido I was just curious.", he smirked after making that joke as if he was proud he came up with it. Oh how I wanted to turn and since my teeth into his neck. I glared at him with a warning look that meant say that one more time and I'll hurt you. He shut up after that but started asking more questions after a few minutes.

"So does your mom and dad know you left the Animals Tamers? Are they a part of it? Who are your sisters? What animals do they turn into?", the constant questions made me even more angry after each one. I then slammed my hands on the seat and positioned myself so I was looking at him.

"Ok look, I am not telling you anything about me. I don't like you, and frankly I don't trust you, so why don't you just keep your mouth shut and stop asking me questions. I know you aren't really interested in getting to know me so lets just keep this professional.", I then turned to look straight ahead as he seemed to have no words to say.

"Ok... jeez" he said. We then stopped the car in front of a big building.

"Ok we are here, now come on lets go.", he got out not even waiting for me and headed inside. I sighed and got out slamming the door. I already knew that this was going to be no picnic.

**Please review :)**


	5. The Trio is found

**Hello people! This is my chapter, some of the chapters may start to get shorter than normal. All these chapters have been written before hand and then put here. We have 7 more chapters written and in need of being edited. Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Avengers, But we do own the disease defeating trio, the Animal Tamers and other OC characters that appear.**

"Thank you!", Ella and Tara heard Jason Mars say as they disappeared down the hallway. This was their thing, save the people then leaving. It worked, so they stuck with it. As they walked they high fived, nobody here figured out it was them yet.

As they walked they noticed another man walking down the hallway towards them. Not even remotely to pass them, but right in front of them.

"Are you two Tara and Ella?", he asked. He was a tall man with greying hair and looked worn out. He had glasses on also. Ella and Tara shared a look, but all of the sudden skipped over to the man and she said in an overly excited voice;

"Yes! We are!", a large smile graced her face. Tara cringed; she didn't want people to know who she was. She was the disease defeated, not Tara. Well, at least not here.

"Good, because you have to come with me.", He said. His voice was serious, something that they weren't usually use to.

"I'm sorry?", Tara asked confused. The man looked at her sympathetically, "We don't even know who you are. How should you expect that we will come with you?"

"Sorry, I am Bruce Banner. And it is an urgency that you come with me.", he explained. Tara looked straight into his eyes. He was telling the truth, so she nodded.

"Fine, we'll come.", she said hesitantly. Ella's smile became brighter and they started to walk out of the hospital and to a car that had black out windows. The two girls got into the back as Bruce sat down in the passenger seat.

"So what do you girls do? I mean like… your powers…", Bruce asked awkwardly after a few minutes. Tara looked down at her hands and Ella just giggled.

"I make people happy!", she exclaimed! Bruce looked back at her like he wanted her to explain so she complied, "When I was younger, in preschool, we went on a field trip to a government lab. I got intoxicated with chemicals and after a few months in the hospital I went home. Something was wrong though, it turned out I was happier than normal. Which is fine with me!", Ella explained. Bruce nodded and looked over at Tara.

"Maybe later.", Tara said. She wasn't thrilled with this; she didn't know what was going on. When they pulled up to a large building the girls got out of the backseats.

"Where are we?" they asked at the same time.

"You'll see soon enough." Bruce said as they walked through the door.

Back at the house Blair sat on the couch playing on Tara's Ipad. She wasn't use to things like it, so when she got to use it she had lots of fun trying to figure it out. Apple products weren't something that were easy for her to use.

As she drew on the art apps, but she felt like someone was around her. She whipped her head to the side to see a man standing there. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. He looked serious though with his sunglasses on inside.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?", Blair asked and stood up. She may not have been someone who was strong but if he was going to attack her she had to be ready.

"I am Clint Barton. I am here to… collect you.", he said slowly as if trying to pick the right words not to scare her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know you, and telling me your name won't make me come with you anymore that I would without your name.", Blair said quietly. She backed away slowly pressing her back up against the wall of the basement.

"I am not here to hurt you kid.", Clint stared looking into her eyes, "You are needed with a government agency named S.H.I.E.L.D, we need your help."

"Why should I help you?", Blair asked him. Clint sighed.

"We aren't here to hurt you. We need your help. The others in your group are coming to." Clint tried to explain to her but she wouldn't hear it.

"I am not coming. That is final. You can't make me.", she said, fear was evident in her eyes. "I am not under your rules. I do not know who they are therefore I am not coming."

"You need to.", Clint spoke more confidently than when he first came in. He could tell that fear was in her eyes. _So much for not scaring her_, he thought to himself. "The fate of the world could be in your hands."

"I don't want the world's fate thank you very much, I don't even want my own.", Blair looked scared to death now. All of the sudden her eyes closed.

_Destruction was everywhere and people were all fighting. Smashing a hammer into someone was a very large man with blonde hair. A red head girl in a cat suit was shooting guns._

_On top of a building the man, Clint, was shooting arrows at the aliens coming from the sky. A man in an iron suit, iron man, was shooting the aliens and distracting them. _

_Caption America was shouting orders and fighting with his shield. The oddest though was a very large monster that was green that was smashing things and just being very loud and destructive. _

_All of the sudden she saw a girl shooting ice out of her hands at people. She had short black hair and very pale skin. Her eyes were ice blue and she looked angry._

_Behind her stood another girl about the same age as the first with an orange mustache that had swirls on it. She was yelling at people and the people did what she said. _

_A wolf was glaring at the two teens before it. Its blue eyes looked as though they were flaming with anger and its black fur had charcoal and pebbles in it. _

_To the side was the disease defeater, but something was wrong. All of the sudden the wolf turned and attacked her. Sunray came out screaming but all of the sudden she froze; her eyes were wide and scared. She was being frozen by the girl with ice in her fingers. _

"No!", Blair screamed as her eyes shot open. One of the things she noticed when her eyes opened is that she was on the floor. Another thing was that the man was staring at her, obviously not knowing what to do.  
"Are you alright kid?", he asked.

"no – uhh yeah, I'm fine.", Blair lied. He nodded then said;

"I really need you to come with me. And I don't want to this by force. So please, just come willingly.", he said almost begging. Blair sighed and analyzed her options.

_I can stay here and watch as my friends dye,_ she thought, _or I can go with this guy and save them. I pick save, even if it does involve some weird dude._ "I'll come.", Blair said after a few minutes, "but, you better not be taking me to a hospital. Cause I hate those places."

Clint laughed, "I can assure you, I am not taking you to a hospital. I hate them to.", Clint held out a hand to help her up and she took it.

Blair grabbed her bag of stuff and sketch book then followed Clint out to the car, but she wrote a note first just in case Ella and Tara looked for her when they got home.

Clint got into the front seat as Blair took the passenger side. For the first half an hour the ride was silent, only the sound of Taylor Swift or some other bands were heard in the car. Finally after getting fed up with the curiosity Blair spoke.

"What do these people need with me?", she asked quietly.

"They need your talent. I don't know what it is and I'm not going to ask since it is your thing. You'll tell when you're ready." He said. The car became quiet again.

Finally they pulled up in the parking lot at a large building and got out. They walked into the building and the doors shut quietly behind them.

**R & R**


	6. Nightshade and the Avengers

**And another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Avengers but my friend does own Nightshade who is in this chapter**

As we walked onto the plane Tony sat down. It was a very big plane and we were the only ones on it. Must be a private jet then, I've never been in one and as much as I hate to admit it, it is cool being in one.

I sat in one of the seats across from him, that way I wasn't sitting with him and I could keep an eye on him. A lady wearing a plane uniform walked in pushing a cart.

"Good afternoon Mr. stark, would you be interested in some water or any other beverage?", She asked with a smile. Tony just said no and went back to his laptop. The lady came over to me and asked if I wanted anything. Of course I didn't, but she kept on smiling. I hate that about people, when they always smile and are oh so happy. Makes me sick.

"We will be there in about 5 minutes." Tony told me without looking up from his laptop. Ignoring him, I stared out the window. We were so high up; I could barely see the city below. Where are we going, I thought to myself. Why are we so high up?

"So... I'm guessing by the fact you are a wolf, you are team Jacob, aren't yeah?", he asked me. I just stared at him _like seriously_.

"I'm not a fan of either Jacob or Edward. I don't watch much TV or movies."

"Hmm, well I personally am team Edward. Jacob is just so weird and clingy, he's like a lost puppy who never wears a shirt.", he complained. I just sat there only half listening, then I looked at him.

"Well at least Jacob doesn't sparkle.", Tony didn't answer that, I must of gotten him in another awkward situation. This was fine with me.

We then landed on a giant place in the sky, people were walking everywhere and a giant building was on it.

"What is this place?", I asked.

"It's the heli-carrier, it's where we all meet up and other stuff. Come on; let's go introduce you to the team."

I shoved my hands in my hoodie pockets and followed Tony. We then ran into a big man with a bald head and an eye patch. He had no expression on his face and shook my hand with a firm grip.

"Hello Nightshade, welcome to the heli-carrier. This is where we plan our attacks and keep an eye on the city. I assume Stark made you feel welcomed."

Tony stood there awkwardly as I rolled my eyes, "Oh yes, being forced to come here by a man with a big mouth is sooo much fun.", I sarcastically said. Fury glanced at Tony who just shrugged.

"Follow me, it's time you meet the rest of the team."

We headed over to three people standing outside; one was a women with fire red hair dressed in a black cat suit with a lot of weapons attached. Beside her was a muscular guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I am Agent Natasha Romanoff also known as the Black Widow. This is Steve Rogers, also known as Caption America.", Captain America just stood there and nodded. Good, a quiet type, maybe he won't bug me like the rest.

"Hi...", I said with no emotion.

"Yeah… she's not the talkative type, so don't ask her many questions or she'll bite your head off.", Tony half smiled. I just glared at him then looked back to Natasha.

"Well… Nightshade are you as good of a fighter as fury informed us?"

"If you consider kicking Tony's ass then yes, I guess you could say I am."

Natasha smirked and Steve looked impressed, and looked at Tony who was glaring at me. I didn't care; it's not my fault he can't take on a sixteen year old girl.

For about ten minutes we all stood there as they all talked to me about some of their pasts and some guys named Hawkeye and Bruce. They must be the other two of the team. They tried asking me more questions, but they didn't get many answers. All I know is that I don't trust these people, and they aren't getting any information about me.

Suddenly, another huge jet landed and three younger girls came out. Two of them seemed maybe a couple years younger than me, but one seemed not much older than six. Oh man, are these three also going to try and help. Beside them were two guys who didn't seem so thrilled to be here either. Well, except for one girl who wouldn't stop smiling and talking to the others. Already I started to regret coming here.

**Please review!**


	7. Trio meets Avengers and Nightshade

**Thankyou to JoMiSm for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Avengers but we do own the trio and the Animal Tamers**

When Blair walked onto the jet she saw her to friends, but she also saw an older man.

"Hi Blair!", exclaimed Ella as she ran up to Blair and hugged her. Blair hugged her back and sat down on one of the seats; the guy who came to get her sat down in the pilot's seat and started up the jet.

"How'd it go?", Blair asked as she looked at them nervously. The images from her vision still hadn't left her mind and it made her wonder what was going to happen. _Maybe it was a faux vision_, she thought.

"It went well! Though, every time they think we are just ghosts or something. Do we leave to fast? Did you know they might install video cameras in the hospitals! That would mean we would have to learn how to become invisible!", Ella ranted. The man with greyish hair looked over to Tara and she shrugged.

"Just say it went well.", Tara said simply.

"That's what i said.", Ella complained happily. Her smile never left her face. The co-pilot looked at her oddly.

"Well... my name is Bruce Banner, you must be Blair.", Bruce said kindly holding his hand out to Blair to shake. She looked at him oddly but shook his hand.

"How do you know my name?", she asked concerned. _What if they are taking me back? I don't want to go back_, Blair thought. Bruce could tell Blair was scared so he spoke again.

"The director told us. His name is Director Fury, or Agent Fury. Whichever one you chose.", Bruce explained.

"Why are we needed?", Tara asked after watching the awkward confrontation between the doctor and her friend.

"To help save the world.", Clint said.

"I'm Ella! Who are you?", Ella asked him happily.

"Agent Clint Barton...", Clint said, "We'll be there in two minutes.", he said after a few minutes of silence.

When they finally landed on the heli-carrier they all got off the jet. The first thing the girls noticed was a girl about the age of sixteen with black hair. Ella smiled brightly and ran up to her.

"Hello! My name is Ella! What is yours?" Ella asked brightly.

"Nightshade..." she said coldly. Ella didn't faze from her smile.

"Nice to meet you! I'm from Brookland, but I live in New York City with my friends at Tara's mom's house! Where do you live?" Ella asked happily and excitedly.

Nightshade sighs and puts her hands in her pockets, "Look, I don't like to talk about where I am from and who my parents are. So just don't even ask." she said.

"I learnt the hard way.", Tony said.

"Sorry about Ella, she is just a bit... happy. I'm Tara.", Tara said.

"Hi.", Nightshade said simply, and then she looked over at the small dirty blonde haired girl. "How-" Nightshade started but was cut off by Blair.

"I'm twelve, and my name is Blair." she said. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"You look like your six years old." Nightshade said.

"And you look sad." Tony budded in with.

"You talk too much." Blair stated.

"You're too short.", Tony replied not thinking over what he said.

"And I hate you, you know that?" Blair said. Nightshade chucked a bit. All of the sudden the red haired agent stepped in.

"You heard the kid, get a move on Stark. I'm Agent Romanoff.", She said. The three girls nodded and they all walked inside and sat down at a table.

"Now there are people helping Loki.", said Fury as he walked into the room.

"Who is he?" Ella asked. Just as Steve was about to tell Ella, Blair spoke up.

"What's a Loki?", She said confused and Tara started to slow clap, "Seriously, what is it?"

**Please review!**


	8. Thor comes and fight practice

**Two chapters in one day? What sorcery is this!? Haha thank you to JoMiSm for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Avengers but we do own the Trio and the Animal Tamers and Nightshade. We also own Freeze and the Mysterious Mustacheo, but those two are mostly owned by our friends who they originally belonged to.**

We all walked into the heli-carrier and sat down at huge table. There were many people walking around, talking to Fury and heading back to different rooms. What's with all the commotion in this place? Tara, Ella and Blair all sat with each other and I sat by myself on the far side of the table. The avengers sat in the other empty seats and Fury stood at the head of the table.

"So I am sure you are all wondering why we brought you here."

"Yeah why are we here?", Tara asked.

"Loki has escaped from prison, and has joined up with two shady characters known as Freeze and the mysterious mustacheo."

"Who the hell would have a name like mysterious mustacheo?", I said with a disgusted look on my face. Tony raised a hand and pointed at me.

"I for once agree with the dog over here.", I felt a growl start in my throat but I stopped myself before I growled to loudly. From the corner of my eye, I saw Blair give me a weird look. Pretending like I didn't notice, I kept looking at fury. She seemed to have let it go and she looks at Fury also.

"Is anyone going to tell me what is a Loki!", she boasted. I just snorted and everyone looked at her. Fury then continued;

"Loki is not a what, but a who. He came very close to destroying the world once and is going to try again. We know he has teamed up with the two I told you about, and he is also teaming up with the aliens again."

"Aliens again.", groaned Clint. Natasha put a hand on his to calm him.

Suddenly, a tall muscular man with long blond hair and a beard walks in. He carried a giant hammer in one hand and a clenched fist in the other.

"Well, Loki has always liked teaming up with aliens.", he huffed.

"Thor glad you could finally make it. Have a seat.", Fury said.

"Hi! My name is Ella, I'm glad to meet you! These are my friend's Blair and Tara! Your names Thor huh? That's a cool name! What is the giant hammer for? How do you know this character Loki?", after that Ella kept going on and on with questions not once did the smile leave her face. Everyone especially Thor had no words to say.

"Whoa there little miss sunshine let Thor answer questions before you keep ask them.", Tony said. After we got introduced to Thor he sat down in the chair next to me. I felt like my heart was going to burst, I knew about Thor but I had never met him before. The only thing that made me smile was hearing about him and how he saved his people, but I couldn't let them see my excitement, it would ruin my image.

"So who are you I may ask?", he asked turning to look at me. I looked at him with no emotion showing and answered.

"Nightshade."

"Oh yes, I remember Fury mentioning you and how you are a really good fighter. Is it true that you beat Tony with no problem?" he asked leaning near me.

I smugly looked at Tony then back to Thor, "Yes, I would of made him beg for mercy but hey, I guess I'm a good person to a point."

"Oh please, I could take you on any day!", he stood up looking at me angrily.

"Oh please, I bet you couldn't even get a scratch on me without your big shiny tin can you call a suit.", we started bickering back and forth.

"Can you please stop fighting now, I'm getting a headache.", Tara said rubbing her head.

"Yeah we shouldn't fight, we should all be happy!", Ella said with another huge smile. Everyone then looked at her then back to me and Tony. Tony sat down angrily saying something under his breathe that I really shouldn't respond to.

"Everyone calm down.", Fury demanded. He then continued his story about Loki and what he has done. I stopped paying attention when I looked over to Blair who had her eyes closed and seemed asleep. I looked at her through slit eyes. _Something is strange about that girl, _I thought to myself. Bruce didn't say anything through the whole thing. He just sat there listening to what was going on around him.

"So what do we do?", Steve asked. We all then looked at Fury.

"Well isn't it obvious? We are going to have to team up and defeat Loki… once again…", everyone just looked at each other.

"Who names there child Loki?", Blair said with a confused look.

"Ok we have heard enough- now you can stop with the Loki stuff Blair- we'll help.", Tara said with a small nod at the same time as Blair.

"But how in the world will we be of any help?", Blair added.

"Maybe we can reason with the aliens and make them happy!", Ella said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and growled;

"Oh please, I don't think the aliens are interested in becoming friends.", then Blair, Tara and Ella all gave me a weird look.

"Did you just growl?", she said a little caught off guard.

"I was a part of the Animal Tamers; we all can turn into a specific animal. I can turn into a wolf.", when I said that Blair's eyes widened for a second and had a look of pure terror. I don't know why, we all have some weird powers to us. Why was mine so shocking?

"Impressive, are you bigger than the average wolf?", Thor asked.

I nodded, "I'm about a couple feet taller than the average wolf. In human form I have the senses of a wolf, I can hear and smell things humans cant."

"Yeah and she can also kick butt in fighting. Natasha, you and I should all train together.", Clint said. Natasha looked at me and nodded not saying a word. She probably doesn't think I can fight as well as them.

"I usually practice fighting alone.", I said not sure how to react to the invitation. No one ever wanted to train with me since the Animal Tamers were all scared they would hit me.

"Oh come on, it will be… fun!" Clint said. Tony smirked and looked over at me.

"Yeah Fido, or are you scared to fight him?", everyone looked at me and I sighed and looked at Tony, Natasha then Clint.

"Fine I'll fight with you but only just once."

Fury nodded, "Great, well we will come up with a plan right now you should all get some rest. Thor can you take Nightshade to her room and Clint and Bruce can you take Tara, Blair and Ella to their rooms. We will talk again soon.", he then left the room and the door closed behind him. Everyone got up and left but me and Thor.

"Well shall we get going then." he said. We both walked through the giant door and down a hallway.

"By the way, you fighting with Tony was hilarious. You have guts kids, and if you can fight as well as you can talk, you will fit right in.", after he said that I actually smiled for the first time in a long time. Maybe I might get along with some of these people after all.

**Please review!**


	9. Blair's discovery

**Thanks to JoMiSm for reviewing! **

Ella, Tara and Blair followed Bruce and Clint down the hallway. Blair put her hands in her pockets and with one fist squeezed something that was hidden inside. Clint and Bruce left the girls on their own after explaining the codes to the room and how in two hours they were all going to meet in the gym to practice fighting. They also said the girls were welcome to come if they wanted to.

"Guys, I saw something earlier when I was at the house.", Blair said quietly as she looked around the room.

"What did you see Blair?", Tara asked as she sat down on the bed.

"What did you see? This place is awesome!", Ella exclaimed.

"I saw an outcome of the war. I think it was fake though but Aliens were everywhere. Tara, a wolf attacked you. I think it was that Nightshade girl.", Blair seemed freaked out by it, "And Ella, you got frozen. I guess by that Freeze person."

"I like ice!" Ella said happily.

"Not that kind of ice you wouldn't.", Blair said quietly.

"Look, let's just think about this. It isn't true for now so let's just live in the present.", Tara said and went over and turned on the TV.

Blair sat there thinking, all of the sudden her eyes closed.

_A computer screen, on it was a picture of Agent Barton. As it listed information it showed something that said; _

_**Children: Blair Hawk Barton**_

_There was a picture of Blair under it, her hair was still the same but in this picture she was older than in the ID picture. It also said under her card,_

_**Mother: Diseased**_

Blair opened her eyes but nobody noticed that she had them closed in the meantime. She sighed thankful and picked up an IPad that was sitting on the floor next to her.

When she turned it on the front picture was just of rain. When she went on safari she started looking things up.

When she got onto a news website she went back three months. All of the sudden she saw a news feed from an isolated part of New York.

_Two girls escape from mental hospital_

_Ella Ragg and Blair Barton escape from New York mental hospital. The Thirteen and twelve year old girls are not very dangerous but must be back as soon as possible. Please, if you see either of them bring them back._

Blair was shocked. She never knew they realized it or cared. _As long as they all don't find out we're fine,_ Blair thought as she looked over at the other two girls who were staring straight at the television screen.

A song started playing, "I love this song!", Ella said happily. Blair looked over at the TV as they sang 'they don't know about us'

"Technically they know about you because you're on TV...", Blair looked at the TV like it was odd, But both Ella and Tara burst out laughing. Blair looked back down at the device that was in her hands and saw it had been two hours later since they came to the room.

"When do we have to leave?", Ella asked happily.

"Now.", Blair said. They all nodded and stood up. The girls walked out the door and down the hallway, "Where is the gym anyways?"

"I don't know?", Ella said, but her words were wasted when they walked into the gym.

**Please review!**


	10. Nightshade and Natasha duel

**Thank-you to JoMiSm for reviewing! We hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Avengers**

After sitting in my room for two hours contemplating whether or not I should go to the gym, I finally decided I should go. I put on some short shorts, a black tank top and some sneakers, and then I headed over to the gym. I found it easily since I could hear everyone in there. The place was huge! With many workout machines, a boxing corner and many weapons on a weapon rack.

It reminded me home, I instantly went over to all the weapons and just stood there looking at them all. There were many types of blades and knifes. I was taught to not only use hand to hand combat, but I was mainly trained to fight with blades and different swords. I know how to throw knives to, I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. _You aren't apart of that world anymore... lone wolf remember that._

"I see you are admiring my weapons rack.", Natasha stood next to me looking at the weapons. I put my hands in my shorts pockets, "Yeah I had something like this back at... where I use to live.", I said not wanting to say where exactly. She just nodded and looked over at Clint.

I looked around the room. Thor and Tony were lifting some weights Clint was sharpening some arrows and Bruce was just reading a book in the corner. He was very strange to me, he hasn't taken much notice of my arrival and never has. Which of course, is ok with me.

Blair, Tara, and Ella walked in. Ella of course seemed very happy as usual and Tara and Blair seemed nervous. Blair walked over and stood in a corner by herself, she seems to be eyeing me from time to time as if I'm under surveillance. Tara then randomly walked over to me with almost a look of fear in her eyes.

"Nightshade... if we do go into war please don't attack me.", she almost seemed to be begging me. Of course I didn't understand but I just nodded, looked back and forth weirdly and walked over to the blades. Tara went over to Ella who was asking Bruce many questions as usual. Tony then left the room to do who knows what, and then I saw Natasha heading over to me.

"So do you want to practice fighting?", she asked holding a knife.

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to hurt you.", I said almost smirking. Bruce just smiled a little after hearing my comment and looked up suddenly interested in what was going on.

"It's ok you won't. Now come on, to make it more fair let's make it no weapons just our fists.", she said putting away the knife. I shrugged.

"Ok have it your way."

Tara, Blair and Ella stood there watching as Natasha and I circled around and stood about 10 feet away from each other. Everyone then gathered around to watch the fight. Tony came in was about to say something but as soon as he saw we were about to fight he went over and stood next to Thor.

"Come on Tasha you can take her!", yelled Clint from the side line. He crossed his arms flashing a cocky smile in my direction.

"Your move first Natasha. I insist.", I said standing my ground, no fear or emotion across my face. She nodded and ran full speed towards me. She reached out an arm to punch but I slide to the side and hit her on the back. Twisting around she did a low kick and knocked me down. Standing over me she was going to throw another punch but I rolled out so all she hit was air. I then leaped up with great speed and did a spin in the air kicking her across the face. She fell onto the floor but quickly recovered.

Everyone's mouths were hanging open as they watched us throw punch after punch, kick after kick, we did lots of flips and blocks. The fight could have gone on forever.

"Whoa the kids got skills.", Thor said watching with great entertainment. Bruce nodded and captain America didn't seem to notice his comment, he was to into watching us fight.

After 10 minutes of fighting I threw many punches all at once and Natasha had trouble keeping up. She fell onto the floor and I held her down with my arm across her neck. We both breathed heavily and I stood up and helped her up.

"Wow, I got to say nightshade... you are a very talented fighter.", Natasha said trying to catch her breath. I breathed heavily and nodded my thanks. I had a bruise on my cheek and my lip was bleeding a little, "I hope I didn't hurt you too much.", Natasha said looking at my wounds.

"Nah I'm fine. Got to say, you put up more of a fight then Mr. fancy pants over there.", I pointed over to Tony. The rest were speechless and didn't know what to say. Clint went over to check on Natasha and looked at me.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?", he asked

"My step mother and father taught me...", I said with a cold stare, "and I don't like to talk about my past so no more questions.", I then walk over and lean against the wall. Everyone shared glances but didn't say anything.

"Well I think it's time to make some new tension in this room with the info I have found out.", Tony said and put some papers on a table, "it seems that Mr. to-cool-for-school Clint is the father of the 12 year old over there.", he said pointing to Blair. I looked up and looked at the shocked faces on everyone's face, especially Natasha and Clint.

"You have a daughter!?" Natasha said looking at Clint with wide eyes.

"I have a daughter!?", he said flabbergasted. Everyone then looked over at Blair who had her eyes closed again and looked like she was about to fall over. I couldn't believe it how was this girl related to Clint.

Ella then looked round the room with a huge opened mouth, smiles and said. "Well that escalated quickly!"

**Please review**


	11. Blair's Vision

**A chapter a day now maybe? Maybe if i can edit them fast enough! It is so much worrkkkk! Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the avengers**

Everyone stared at Blair who was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. You could see her eyes moving under her eyelids as though she was reading a book.

"Has she fainted or something?", Tony asked staring over at her. Everybody else was still shocked about Tony's new found information about Clint and Blair. Clint was the most shocked, he never knew. He was still trying to figure out which ex it was with.

"You could say that.", Tara said as she walked over to her friend with Ella and they helped her so she was sitting on the ground, "Blair... you can wake up now...", she said. This has never happened. Usually they were only for a few seconds. This one was longer, as though it was triggering something in her brain.

Everyone was staring at her intently, when Nightshade said; "Okay what's going on? Why does she always do that?", Tara froze. Blair hadn't told anyone and gave them instructions not to. She didn't want to be deemed crazy.

Ella and Tara looked over at each other and looked like they were having a silent conversation, "It's complicated.", Tara said finally. Ella, not realizing she wasn't supposed to say anything said;

"She has the sight!", she giggled and smiled as it was no big deal. Everybody looked at each other trying to figure out what that meant.

"What does that mean?", Steve asked them. Thor looked as though he was going to say something. _He might know!_ Tara exclaimed in her head.

"Let's just say she has a fault in her DNA that makes stuff happens to her.", Tara said obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore. All of the sudden Blair's eyes opened with a snap, she looked over at Tara, "Come on Blair.", she said helping her friend up by her arm.

Blair looked as though she was trying to figure stuff out by the faraway look in her eyes. Ella was still oblivious to Tara not wanting to talk about it so she said; "What did you see Blair?" Blair looked over at her.

"They're coming.", Blair said in a dead serious tone.

"Who's coming?", Nighshade said walking towards the girls.

"They're coming.", Blair said again. Everyone looked at her but she never let her eyes leave Ella's. All of the sudden Ella's eyes widened, only she knew what Blair was talking about.

"They're coming? How do you know they're coming?", Ella asked Happily even though her voice was strained.

"I saw it. Ella, they're coming. I don't know when but they are.", Blair said before she pulled her arm out of Tara's and walked out of the room, Ella ran after her out of the room.

"Sorry about that… see you guys in the morning…", Tara said running out after her younger friends. When she caught up with them she saw a look on Ella's face she couldn't identify.

"Blair-", she started but was cut off by the very girl she was speaking to.

"Wait till we get to the room.", She said and sped up her pace. When they finally got to the room Blair flopped down onto the bed and closed her eyes, but this time they knew it was just from being tired.

"What did you see? How do you know?", Ella asked frantically but in a cheerful tone. _Sometimes,_ Tara though, _I wonder how people take this kid seriously._

"I had a vision. In it, the battle goes well, but after they come back. They grab us and take us.", Blair said. Tara and Ella exchanged a look, "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon. I want this battle to be over with. I want us to go home and return back to normal but that won't happen."

"What can we do?", Ella asked happily.

"We fight. We do everything in our power for you two to stay.", Tara said, "Besides, you heard Stark, that Clint guy is your dad Blair. If we tell him, maybe he can help us."

"NO.", Blair yelled, "We have to do this on our own. We can't rely on people to help us, we aren't little kids anymore. We are the disease defeaters. The fearless group. We face death every day, and now because of some doctors you two want to give up? No. We aren't and we aren't asking for help, you can but I'm not.", Blair said. Both girls stared at her; their friend was not accustom to long sentences.

"Yea but what do we do? This isn't just in and out Blair, this is war.", Tara stated.

"Yea well I got a plan.", Blair said with a smile.

**R & R**


	12. Fury's oddly-good mood

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday! (or the day before...) I has super busy yesterday! School tomorrow sadly**.

**Disclaimer: Avengers... I don't own it...**

I woke up the next morning to a knocking at my door. Lazily, I dragged myself out of bed and opened it. It was Fury standing there with his arms behind his back, he bowed and said.

"Morning Nightshade, I assume you slept well?"

"I did until I was woken up.", I said crossing my arms.

"My apologies but please hurry we are having a meeting down stairs in 10 minutes and we expect everyone to be there.", he then left without another word leaving me there at the door still half asleep. Groaning I got dressed brushed my teeth and went to the room with the giant able.

There was a giant feast with pancakes, bacon, hash browns, sausage, fruit and waffles spread out around the table. Everyone was there and they all looked at me as I walked in.

"Good morning Nightshade! Isn't this feast amazing, I really think it's amazing! Can't you believe all this wonderful food, it looks so good! Did you sleep well? I did! I love a good nights sleep it really helps the brain grow and think!", Ella kept going on as I sat at my seat. Everyone else said morning or nodded hello to me.

I grabbed some food but didn't eat much; I had too much on my mind. Thor was sitting next to me chowing down on everything, Natasha was whispering to Clint who seemed on edge. Blaire didn't make eye contact with anyone, must still be awkward from last night. I wonder what Clint and Blair thought of when they found out about there long lost daughter and dad... I know I would be pretty upset. Fury then walked into the room and stood at the head of the table.

"Morning Avengers, disease fighting trio and Nightshade. Today we are going to be working on trust exercises. Try to get to know each other so we can fight better as a team."

"What is this, high school? We didn't have to do this last time and we did pretty well." Tony protested.

"Okay!", Ella said excitedly.

"Whatever.", Tara said not really caring.

Blair didn't say anything, she seemed hesitant, must still be in shock about her new found father.

"Well I think it's a great idea.", Steve said nodding to Fury. Everyone soon agreed, some just did so nobody would fight, but I didn't say anything. Like Blair, I didn't feel up to it. We all headed to a huge empty room with some chairs. It seemed like he planned this for a while.

"Ok so our first exercise will be the trust fall. One partner falls and the other catches them. Now Thor you are with Clint, Natasha with Tara, Tony with Nightshade, Bruce with Blair and Steve with Ella.", Fury instructed. I snorted when I found out I was stuck with tony.

"I'm not so thrilled either kid.", Tony said with a frown. We all lined up. Tony was going catch me and let me say I didn't trust him one bit. "Ok now 1... 2... 3... fall.", Fury said. Everyone then fell into their partners arms. I let myself fall backwards to only feel the ground hit my head and pain shot through my skull.

"Hey!", I growled standing up rubbing my head. Everyone looked over at use. Tony stood there with his arms crossed and a big grin on his face.

"Oops guess I missed.", he said sarcastically. I growled and stepped on his foot letting all my weight onto him. He screamed in pain and held it.

"Oops... my foot slipped", I said mockingly. Everyone chuckled at my response, well except for Blair and Fury.

"Hey you two that's enough! We are trying to build a trust here!", he scowled

"I thought it was pretty funny nice one.", Steve lifted his hand to give me a high five. I hesitated at first but high fived back. He smiled widely and Natasha smiled slightly.

"Ok... next trust exercises... come everyone grab a chair and sit.", Fury said going over to some chairs stacked by a wall. We all went over and got some chairs. Bruce grabbed one and handed it over to me. I blinked, took it and nodded my thanks. We all sat in a circle and fury sat down last.

"Ok here we are all going to say one thing about each other that no one else knows. This way we can really get to know each other and really understand each other. Anyone want to start?"

We all looked at each other till finally Ella raised her hand. She looked like she was almost in tears, well as much as you can when you have a smile plastered to your face.

"Well... I have something to confess..." she sniffled.

"Yes go ahead Ella... we are here to listen not judge.", Fury said. We all looked over at her curious as to what it might be. She cleared her throat and started

"Well I don't know how to say this but... I KILLED THE CACTUS! I GAVE IT TO MUCH WATER AND IT DIED. I DROWNED IT IN LOVE! OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME CACTY FORGIVE ME!", she sobbed. We all sat there sharing weird glances while Tara tried to calm her and Blair rolled her eyes and sighed at her friend. Suddenly I don't know why but I felt something snap inside of me. I stood up.

"Oh come on! It's just a stupid cactus! Go to the desert there will be hundreds more!", I snapped. Fury stood up angrily.

"Nightshade! This is not a time of judging this is a time to let things off our chest and build a friendship."

"Oh please! We are here to fight a war not get to know each other! As time passes loki gets closer and here we are having a little peace circle when we should be tracking him down! I don't know what you are up to gramps but leave me out of it! I am here for business and to save the world, not make friends with a bunch of people I just met yesterday and don't trust. So when you are done with this nonsense come find me when the fights about to begin!", I yell turning around and heading for the door.

"But Nightshade this is a time of peace! To make friends! To all hold hands and-", Ella began to say before I turned around with anger blazing in my eyes like a wild fire that has gone out of control.

"Would you just shut up with the happiness and loving everything act! You are really getting on my nerves your happiness may influence others but not me!"

Ella sat there with still a smile but seemed caught of guard. Blair then stood up and yelled at me;

"Hey don't talk to her like that! You're the one being unfair and aggressive!"

I turned to face her. I saw everyone's shocked and sad expressions on their face. Even Bruce seemed upset and he rarely showed any emotion this whole time. Looking at all their faces made me remember of when I left the Animal Tamers... they all looked crushed. I shook my head getting rid of the thoughts and glared at Blair.

"Look here Blair. You can't tell me how to act. I don't care what you think of me because I know you don't like me and frankly I don't like you very much either. So stay out of my way! I don't need anyone; I was better off by myself before the tin man came and found me.", I said pointing over to Tony. After that I didn't wait for another response, I walked out the room doing my best not to turn into a wolf and go on another rampage. Going to my room I slammed the door behind me with so much anger and power it almost broke off its hinges.

**Review!**


	13. Disease Defeating Trio fight

**What is with me uploading then waiting two day after posting two days in a row? I hope you like it! Thanks to JoMiSm for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the avengers**

Blair sighed and turned around to face the shocked stares of all the Avengers and the happy and angry faces of her team mates. "You've done in now Blair!", Tara yelled at her.

"Done what? Stand up for Ella? I'm sorry I didn't see you doing that.", Blair snapped back.

"Don't fight-", Ella started to say but Tara turned to her.

"Shut up Ella!", Tara yelled at her. This causing Ella's eyes to widen.

"It isn't your fault Ella…", Blair tried to sooth, but Tara wouldn't hear any of it.

"So you be nice to her and not Nightshade! Stop with the favorites Blair, stop being some girl who thinks she knows everything. I'm tired of it! I'm tired of the dramatics!", Tara yelled. Now everyone was frozen in shock.

"I'm being dramatic… I'm being dramatic!? I'm sorry if I don't want her upset. I'm sorry if I am actually going to stand up for her when someone is making fun of her. I'm sorry that you don't understand what it is like to be different from everybody else. Don't you even start a fight you can't finish Tara Zavin, because you do not know what Ella has been though, I'm sorry if I want to stand up for her because she is my friend. So I am sorry. You hear me, sorry!", Blair hissed before storming out of the room and turning down a different hallway than Nightshade.

_Stupid people… _Blair thought to herself as she went to her room that she shared with Tara and Ella. She quickly got her bag together and left the room without anything of hers in it.

Blair walked past Nightshades room where she could feel the anger pouring off of. As she walked she thought, "I probably could have been a bit nicer.", She said to herself quietly.

Blair walked up onto the roof the heli-carrier. She saw the jets all tied down since they were in the air. She smiled slightly as she walked down to the side of it then sat down.

Blair couldn't stop thinking about everything. About her friends and how mad they were at her, about Nightshade and how upset (More angry though) she was, about Agent Barton, her _dad_, and how he probably thought she was the biggest jerk ever, and mostly of her old life and those that were coming for her.

"Why me?", Blair asked herself quietly as a lone tear slid down her face, "Why couldn't I have been normal?"

Everyone that was in the gym was in shock except for Ella and Tara who were arguing.

"This isn't fair Tara!", Ella shouted at her friend. Tara glanced over at her before her eyes went back to staring at the wall.

"What isn't fair Ella? The fact that you can't keep your mouth shut about happiness?", Tara asked calmly since she had just calmed down. Ella looked over at her friend.

"The fact that you are getting mad at Blair.", Ella said. Tara did a double take at her friend, "She was just trying to stick up for me, I can't help being this happy.", Ella explained in a cheerful manner.

"You two just don't get it! You are getting someone mad that can help us!", Tara yelled. Before Ella could say anything else Bruce, who had hardly talked this whole time, decided to intervene.

"Maybe someone should go after Blair. We should leave Nightshade cool down a bit, but Blair might need someone.", He suggested.

"What about Robin Hood over here? She is _his _kid.", Tony said smugly only to get a glare from Clint.

"I hardly know her and that would be awkward so no.", he said. Tony pouted but didn't say anything else.

"Natasha? What about you?", Bruce said. Natasha, who didn't want anything else to go wrong today since she was tired of all the yelling, nodded and walked out of the gym.

"This isn't a good idea.", Tara mumbled before going out of the room with Ella following her.

Natasha sighed as she walked out onto the deck. These past three days were hectic, first finding out Loki had escaped, then finding out Clint had a kid, and now this teenage drama.

After standing there and searching with her eyes for a second she saw the girl she was looking for. Blair's hair was down and she was twisting it around her finger while looking off deck. Natasha silently walked over, and before she could be the first to say something like she usually was since people couldn't hear her she was shocked to hear Blair's voice.

"Yes Agent Romanoff?", she asked a bit louder than her usual voice. Natasha didn't say anything for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to say. Instead, she sat down beside Blair who looked as though she was holding something in her pocket.

"You know Clint is going to want some explanations.", Natasha finally said. Blair just looked over at her before looking back out at the clouds, "About what you can do I mean. Because Tara can heal people and Ella can be very… happy… but what about you?"

"I just don't want anyone to think I'm a freak. I didn't mean to blow up at her… I just hate people getting mad at Ella. It isn't her fault.", Blair sighed sadly, "I'm just a big mess up."

"Nobody will think you're a freak.", Natasha said, "Maybe you two just need to get in an understanding. This will blow over.",She tried to reason. Blair nodded sadly.

Blair looked down at her hands and her bag. Slowly she pulled a necklace out of it that had an arrow head attached to it.

"I got this when I was little; I found it in my bags when I was seven. The note was from my mom and it said that it was my dad's. Was it?", Blair asked looking up at Natasha. Natasha looked at it closely, all of the sudden she realized where she had seen it before, in pictures in Clint's room.

"It was.", Natasha clarified.

"I don't want him to think I am a freak." Blair said trying to hold in tears of memories she had repressed.

"Why would he think that? Nothing is wrong with you.", Natasha said as soothingly as she could. This was something she wasn't use to, and this was very odd to her considering this was her partners' daughter!

"My mom did. That is why she put me _there._", Blair said.

"Put you where?", Natasha pushed not knowing if she would get the answer or not. Blair wouldn't say though.

"Agent Romanoff… if I had my own plan, and it involved Tara and Ella but they are mad at me… would they still stay involved?" Blair asked. Natasha sighed and looked down.

"I don't know Blair. I don't know.", Natasha said then stood up, "Come on," she said holding her hand out to the young girl, "We need to get you and your team together again, And Nightshade happy. We need to win this war… again."

**Review! :)**


	14. Nightshade opens up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers**

"So Natasha is talking to Blair. What about nightshade?", Steve asked still sitting in his seat. Tony crossed his arms and rested one of his legs on his other.

"I'd say just leave her be. She probably just need to go for a walk.", he smirks. Bruce, who hasn't said anything, gets up and goes over to Tony. He leans forward so he's face to face.

"You really think this is a joke do you?", He says coldly. Tony looks up and him and just blinks. Everyone in the room gets tense.

"From the beginning you have been hard on this girl. Just because you are mad at her for beating you in a fight. She may not like to hear, it but she is still young. She takes what people say about her very seriously. You my friend need to lay off and try and make her feel welcomed. I don't think any of you knew this but she is an orphan now. Her real parents left her, foster parents gone and now she left what family she had left. So instead of picking up fights you need to swallow your pride and for once in your life, try to be nice.", he says not looking away from Tony. He then stands up straight and looks around him. Everyone is either looking at him or looking down. Tony doesn't say anything and looks away.

"Now if you excuse me Fury, I'm going to go talk to her. She's not the only one around here whose always angry.", he says walking out of the door.

I sat in my room sitting on the little ledge next to my window. My knee up to my face and one of my legs hung off the edge. I didn't say anything for a long time, just staring at the clouds and blue sky.

"What do you want Bruce.", I say in an emotionless tone. He then opens the door and closes it behind him and looks at me.

"How did you know it was me?", He asks walking a little forward. I just point to my ear

"Wolf hearing, I could hear you walking down the hall..."

"Ah yes, I forgot about that. So how is being a wolf?"

I look over at him with a hard gaze, "I thought I made it clear I don't like to be asked questions."

Sitting on one of the chairs he leaned over folding his hands together.

"Nightshade... I know you have a lot of anger and hatred from your past... but taking it out on others isn't the answer."

I stood up and faced him, "You know nothing about my past! You don't know what I went through all my life!"

Not showing any anger he just looked at me, "That's because you aren't letting anyone into your world. You keep it all inside and then let it all out. You think if I did that it would end badly?", he says adding a bit of humor to it.

"Well duh. If you did you would destroy this place... a second time.", I say crossing my arms.

"Ah so you are familiar with my work.", he smirks. I smile a little and sit back on the ledge.

"I just want to know who they were... why they left me... I felt like I wasn't good enough for them... so whenever someone tells me I can't do something... it reminds me of them and how I might not be.", I say sadly looking out the window.

"You aren't the only one here who feels like they are alone. You are special Nightshade. You have accomplished so much in your short life so far. Just look at you, you are a beautiful young girl who can kick butt like a fully trained assassin."

I smiled a little when he said that. Memories of fighting came back to me, I felt so confident while fighting, like I could take on anyone... it made me feel wanted.

"I just... I just want to be treated as an equal, not a kid who needs to be watched 24/7.", I took hold of a necklace I was wearing that was hidden behind my hoodie. Twirling it in my hand it was a silver wolf standing tall and proud howling, "This was with me when my foster family found me. I think it was from my real parents."

Bruce stands up and walks over to me holding out his hand he says.

"We will treat you as an equal. You have proved to us that you can fight and are good at it. But if you don't take someone's generosity such as a hand to help, it could mean life or death. So don't try to fight those who try to help."

I look up at him then his hand. Sitting there I just look at it... should I take his hand in friendship and trust? Should I finally let go of my past and move on? I'm tired of always being mad... Bruce understands. He knows what it's like to always be mad... but he can't stop it himself... so I should at least try to stop for him.

Taking his hand he helps me up off of where I was sitting. He smiled

"See, I'm not trying to push you down or say you are weak. Needing help never means you are weak, it just means you are human. Even a lone wolf would need help from others sometimes. Now come on lets go back to see everyone."

I nod and we both walk back to the room with everyone. Tony is gone but Clint, Thor, Steve and Fury are in there.

"I want to apologize for my outburst. I would like to try and get along with all of you... I just need to take it at my own pace."

Fury walks over to me and nods, "Glad to have you back on the team Nightshade."

"Thanks Fury... and it's not nightshade it's Layla. It was my name giving to me by my birth parents and I think it's time I start using it."

Thor stands up and goes over to me. "Well welcome to the team Layla.", he them picks me up and puts me over his shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing!?"

He then starts running around, "Hey if we are going to be partners for this I'm going to need to get to know you better. And what better way than some play! Hey Bruce go long!", then they pretend to throw me as I roll on the ground. For the first time in many years I start to laugh. Getting up, I jump onto his back.

"Ha-ha now I got you! Surrender and give me all your money!"

"Never!", Thor yells then takes my shoulders flipping me off his back. We then start to play fight with the other four watching us smiling.

I flipped off of walls and jumped on and off of chairs. I never have played like this before. It was always just work and train, but Thor has taught me how to have a good time. I think Bruce was right, it doesn't mean I'm weak. It just means I can have a better time and life with others help.

"Hey! No fair I can't run on chairs!", he says trying and falling down. I then burst out laughing and can't seem to stop. Everyone looks at me with happiness but also surprise.

"Wow I didn't know you were capable of laughing.", Steve teases. Clint then looks at me.

"Yeah I thought you were a robot who couldn't feel emotion."

"Yeah kind of like the golly-green-giant over there. How about it Bruce, are those vegetables selling well?", he chuckles looking at Bruce. Bruce looks over at him glaring but smiling at the same time. Before he can respond I look over to Thor.

"At least he's not wearing jeans tighter than mine.", I cross my arms smiling wide.

"Ohhhhh snap, oh no she didn't! That was well played give me five night- I mean Layla.", Steve says snapping his fingers then high fiving me.

As we all laugh and talk, Fury just stands there and looks so out of place he then clears his throat and awkwardly says.

"Heh well you know... you just got to yeah know... uh YOLO!" he says trying to be cool. We all look at him as if to say dude... just no.

"Uhhh sorry to break it to you fury but... that was sad man." , Thor tries his best to say without bursting out laughing. Fury then clears his throat and dusts off his suit folding his hands behind his back.

"Well I'll just go see how... they are doing with the other planes and... other official business."

As he left we continued to talk and laugh. For once I was able to relax and just enjoy having the company of others. But where was everyone else?

**Please review! :)**


	15. Ella and Tara's argument

**Disclaimer: We don't own avengers**

"Come on Ella.", Tara begged two hours later. She and Ella were in their room, Tara was sitting on the bed and Ella on the couch ignoring her with a smile on her face, "I said I'm sorry."

"And I said I don't accept.", Ella stated and went back to her book. _For someone so happy she has a serious attitude, _Tara thought as she looked over at her blonde friend.

Ella was perfectly content with what was going on right now. She was sitting cross-legged on the couch with a purple book. She flicked a piece of her hair out of her face as she turned the page.

"Come on! Why are you so mad? Blair gets mad at you all the time!", Tara complained. Ella sighed and slammed the book shut.

"Do you want to know? I've known her since I was ten, I know she means well! She has grown up in that place she can't help it. She tries to protect me as though I'm her little sister when I'm the one who should be treating her like that.", Ella hissed in a happy tone. She winced, this was supposed to be serious and she couldn't do it.

"Well I'm sorry if _I_ grew up in a small town where things like people will indefinitely happiness wasn't the usual thing!", Tara replied. A glare could be seen in Ella's eyes but you couldn't see it on her face.

"I'm going to the training room!", Ella declared as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"I am too!", Tara said and followed her friend out of the room.

Natasha and Blair sat on the deck quietly for about half an hour after their talk. Blair had taken some of her clothing in her bag, so she decided she would change out of the clothing from earlier which had gotten dirty on deck. But there was one problem with her plan; she had nowhere to change without bumping into Ella or Tara.

"Agent Romanoff?", Blair said suddenly. Natasha looked over at the child beside her. With her looking up at Natasha, she realized that Blair looked more like Clint then was expected.

"Just call me Natasha, Blair. What is it?", Natasha asked. Blair looked up at the assassin and wondered if maybe she wasn't as cold as she first thought her to be.

"Agen- Natasha, I need somewhere to change.", Blair said quietly. Natasha nodded before standing up, a few seconds after; Blair followed her lead and stood.

"You can change in my quarters. Come on.", She said and walked back inside, with Blair a step behind her.

As they walked Agents stopped in the hallways and stared at the two. They were all shocked that Agent Romanoff, the Black Widow, would have a child following her.

When the pair finally reached Natasha's room, the older of the two opened the door. Blair and her slipped in and Natasha pointed over to the bathroom.

"You can change in there.", Natasha said. No emotion was heard in her voice. Blair nodded and went to change. Natasha walked over to the table and picked up her phone which she had forgotten in there earlier.

"_I have Blair with me in my room, we'll be in the training room in a few minutes._", she texted to Clint. To her surprise she didn't get a reply. _That's odd,_ she thought, _he always replies_.

At that moment Blair stepped out of the bathroom in a mint green and pink striped skater dress with black shorts and pink converse shoes. Her long hair had been let down so it flowed down her back to her waist.

"Cute.", Natasha said. She had to admit though; this outfit made the small girl seem like her actual age instead of a little kid. Blair nodded and looked down. Natasha sighed before grabbing her phone and opening the door.

_A girl with an Orange mustache could be seen, the swirls on it were twirling and some teen was staring at them._

"_You have seen nothing. You shall forget!", The mustache girl said before clapping her hands and running off to another place as the person woke up. _

_All of the sudden the other room appeared and in it sat the girl with short black hair and the girl with the mustache. But someone else all of the sudden appeared; he had long-for-a-guy hair that was black and was walking as though he owned earth._

"_What are we doing? Why are we not attacking?", The girl with short black hair hissed. _

"_All in good time my dear.", The man said._

"_All in good time? How about now!", the mustache girl said._

"_What do you want us for? You told us we would get our revenge! Not sit here and wait!", the black haired girl said._

"_Yeah! I want to kill them! Not sit and drink tea!", the mustache girl said._

"_You will get your revenge Freeze! As for the tea, I do not see any. But we need to plan! We need a plan of attack.", The black haired man said._

"_I have a plan, attack.", The girl called 'Freeze' said as she stood up._

"_Yes Loki, we need to attack. Attack now! When they least expect it! Maybe then I can take down that Animal Tamers.", Mustache girl said but hissed the last part._

"_You shall take down the girl Mysterious Mustacheo, just you wait."_

Natasha held open the door, "Come on Blair, what are you going to do? Stand there all day?", Natasha tried to joke. No laugh could be heard though, "Blair?", Natasha asked when no response was heard from the girl.

She closed the door and walked closer to Blair only to notice that she was facing the ground with her eyes closed. Natasha walked over to her and stood in front of her, not knowing what to do.

All of the sudden Blair's eyes opened and she noticed she was in a room staring at the ground, "Are you okay?", she heard a voice ask.

Her head shot up to see she was staring into Natasha Romanoff's eyes. Even though she was about a foot in a half (more or less) shorter than the Agent, she could see worry in the normally unreadable eyes.

"I'm fine.", Blair said, "I just spaced out.", Natasha nodded not really believing the girl but letting it go. Blair noticed that Natasha didn't look at her as though she was just a kid that somehow wound herself up in her life, but as though she was important. Blair couldn't figure out why though, had she done something extraordinary lately? _Not that I can think of_, Blair thought to herself.

The two girls silently exited Natasha's quarters and down the hallway that lead to the gym. It had been half an hour by time they left Natasha's room to when they entered and the hallway was only slightly less crowded then before.

Everyone took no notice to the girl following the Black Widow this time. Blair noted that maybe she should look older more so people don't take as much notice to her.

When they finally got to the gym, they heard noise coming from it. The girls opened the door to see something they did not expect. Everyone was laughing and talking and running around, including _Nightshade_.

"Oh my god.", Blair heard Tara say from behind her. She didn't turn though because she was too shocked to look away from the scene in front of her.

"Clint… what are you guys doing?", Natasha said slowly as though her partner was going insane.

"Having fun! Come on Tasha, relax!", He said. Natasha stared at him in shock.

"Relax… when we are going to be attacked by aliens!?", She exclaimed. He laughed and nodded. Ella ran to join the fun.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?", Tara asked Blair. Blair shrugged and stared at everyone who was laughing and Nightshade who was laying on the _ground_ laughing.

Tara walked forward till she was near the group who were enjoying themselves in the time of crisis, "Nightshade… are you okay?", she asked the girl who a few hours earlier was yelling at everyone angrily.

Nightshade looked over at Tara, "Yea I'm fine. Ella, I am sorry for yelling at you before.", Nightshade said with a small smile. Ella ran up to her and gave her a small quick hug before letting go and smiling.

"It's okay!", She said. Nightshade smiled.

"By the way, the name is Layla. Nightshade is going to just be my battle name.", she said. Blair mouthed _sorry_ over to Nightshade. Nightshade nodded back and mouthed _I'm sorry too_.

Blair nodded back and sat down against the wall to watch everyone. This place was different than she was used to, but she didn't even know if she liked it or not.

All of the sudden she heard someone sit down beside her, "I recognize that necklace.", She heard the person say. She looked over to see Agent Barton, Clint, had come to sit with her.

"I've had it for a while. My mom put it in an envelope I found when I was seven. I've been wearing it ever since.", Blair said quietly. Clint nodded.

"We're going to make this work you know.", He said looking down at her. He never would have imagined he would have a daughter, and one that was almost a teenager too.

"Make what work?", Blair asked looking up at him with big green eyes. Clint smirked a bit.

"The fact that you are my kid and I never knew about you. We are going to make this weird… dysfunctional family work.", He said. Clint expected Blair to put up a fight but all she said was;

"Okay."

The next morning everyone walked into the meeting room to see lots of foot spread out on the table. Blair, Tara and Ella, who had all recently became friends again, sat on one side, Clint sat on the other side of Blair and everyone else sat in random chairs. People started to put different foods on their plate.

Blair didn't eat very much since she kept having visions of those people, "So, we know Miss. Ray-of-sunshine's power and past… sort of. We don't really know Miss I-can-heal-people, we do know Fido's and we do not know anything about miss space-our, or now known, as mini hawk. So fess up." Tony said.

Tara sighed and decided to start knowing that it would make Blair uncomfortable, "I grew up in a small town, found medicine that can heal anyone and then moved here. Met Blair and Ella, bam, we have a team.", Tara explained. Tony nodded excepting the answer to be more detailed but let it slide and looked over at Blair.

Blair sighed before continuing, "I don't really know where I was born, but I always knew something would happen then it would. So my mom put me in a mental hospital when I was four. I grew up there, my power grew more till when Ella was ten and I was nine and we met. We became friends and were there for each other after tests.

I left the day I turned twelve, well I escaped. Ella followed and we ended up in New York City where Tara found us. I see the future. That is why I always space out.", Blair explained. Everyone stared at her.

"That is why you keep looking like you are sleeping.", Nightshade said finally.

"Yeah, she found the sick people for us. That is how we saved them.", Tara explained. Everyone nodded and went back to their food processing the newly found in formation. Blair looked down at her food awkwardly; it felt as though a weight was lifted off her chest when she told them. All of the sudden her eyes closed.

Everyone looked over when Tara's eyes snapped over to her young friend who all of the sudden jumped up.

"DUCK!", Blair screamed as ice broke through the window and into the heli-carrier.

**Review please :)**


	16. Loki's revenge

We all ducked as a beam of ice came into the room through the glass. Three people walked in, by my guess Loki, some girl named freeze and... The mysterious mustachio. Her... the girl who I've fought before with my sisters. My sisters... I must get to them quickly to apologize.

"Well, well, well my dear brother Thor and the other avengers. It's been some time hasn't it.", Loki said with a sly smile. The two girls stood by his side.

"Let's wipe them all out right now! I'll freeze them to the core!", Freeze said with a evil smile. Loki put a hand up for her to be silent. Thor got to his feet and glared.

"Loki... looking as disgusting as ever."

Loki bowed, "why thank you brother. Now we are not here to fight at least not right away. We came for one purpose only."

Blair, Tara and Ella stayed close together. Clint and Natasha stood in front of them. Thor and Bruce stand at the front while Fury sneaks out to call for back up. I stand up and look at the girl with the mustache.

"Well the mysterious mustachio, we meet again.", I growl. She looks at me with a sly smile.

"Hello Nightshade. Long time no see. You know, I've been waiting for this day for a _long_ time.", she then bolts a me taking a swing. Everything then breaks into commotion. Blair, Tara and Ella kind of stay back as the rest fight. They seemed terrified even though Ella had a smile on her face. I dodged her attack and returned the favor.

"You will never get away with this!", I yell as I keep attacking. She dodges and I dodge, we are pretty evenly matched at first. I end up pushing her down and when I'm about to throw a punch I suddenly wasn't able to move my feet. Looking down I see they are frozen to the ground. Grunting, I try to move my feet but it's no use... I'm stuck.

"Haha thanks freeze.", the mysterious mustachio laughs.

"No problem MM"

Loki then goes to me, after pushing Thor down, and grabs me. He holds a knife to my neck and yells.

"No one moves or the girl gets it!", everyone then froze were they were. Freeze and MM go over to me and stand next to Loki with a victory smile.

"Let her go!", a voice yells. Tony then walks into the room looking enraged. Why does he suddenly look so mad to see me in trouble? Didn't he just want to get rid of me this whole time?

"Haha I wouldn't try anything there iron man. She has a fragile neck, so easy to snap.", he laughs while holding my neck firmly.

"No! Please don't hurt her!", Ella cries out still smiling but eyes showing fear.

"Don't worry little girl... we won't... yet. MM do the honors.", he says with a evil grin.

"With pleasure.", she says going to the front to face me. Everyone can only watch hopelessly as the hypno rings on her mustache start to turn. I am forced to watch as I feel my body getting weak. The resent good melting off me, being replaced with pure evil. No... no… I can't give in... I can't... Loki then drops me. I go on my knees my long black hair covering my face as I'm looking at the ground.

"Nightshade!", Ella yells running up to me. She kneels down in front of me, "Are you ok friend?", she doesn't seem to notice as a raise a hand my knife comes out. Blair and Tara both shout at the same time.

"Ella no look out!"

I take a swipe, but before I hit her Steve runs body checking Ella out of the way so I slice at his arm instead. He yells at the pain and Ella goes sliding across the floor. Tara and Blair run to her along with Natasha.

"Ella are you ok?", Natasha asks. Ella nods smiling but fear and confusing in her eyes.

"That... that could of chopped off my head…", she breathed heavily in shock.

"Nightshade what are you doing! Loki what did you do to her!". Thor roars. I then stand up my hair still covering my face. It moved out of the way and you can see one of my eyes as they glow with a black rim around the blue.

"She's one of use now...", Freeze says manically.

"No...", Clint says quietly remembering when he was tricked into working with them.

"Nightshade you have to snap out of it!", Bruce yelled. Tony looked too shocked to speak.

Loki smile again, "Nightshade babe... attack.", he says. My body then shrinks down as I turn from human into canine. Fur as black as night and eyes glowing with a dark rim, I look at them all blood thirsty. I then pounce at Thor biting and snapping at him. He knocks me off but I attack once more.

"So Thor are you willing to hurt your friend... the one you just spent some time _'bonding'_ with? Now look at her, she's one of us now, and she will be till I don't need to anymore."

"You monster!", Natasha yells. I keep fighting Thor; he doesn't try really to fight back. Pain and hurt in his eyes. Tony then knocks me off and pins me down. I then turn into human again and I try to get out from under him.

"Layla listen to me! You need to snap outta it! Fight back, don't listen to Loki! You aren't his slave!"

"Get off me old man! I work on the dark side now." I then knock him off and run over to Loki.

"Now that I have her we will be going. We will see you soon for the final battle. Come girls.", he says. As we turn to leave everyone goes to attack them again but freeze makes a wall of ice at the door. They all run into it and bang at it trying to get out.

"No Layla come back!", Tony yells as we all leave the area. Bruce looks at tony with a look of question.

"Tony... how did you know Nightshades real name... you weren't there when she announced it.", everyone who was trying to escape then looked at him, also curious.

Tony just looked at them with anger, "Why are you all asking questions! They have Nightshade and we need to get her back! We have to break the hypnotic affect that weird hairy chick has on her.", he then starts pouncing at the ice again. Everyone shares glances then look back at him. They still all seemed curious. Tony then slowly stops pounding and lets his head and fists rest on the ice.

"We can't... we can't let Loki use her for what he wants then end up killing her in the end... we need to help her... I can't lose her again after I just got her back..."

**Review!**


	17. The trio learns to fight

**New chapter! I thought i updated yesterday then I realized I was wrong. I'm loosing my mind. Thanks to JoMiSm for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own avengers**

Blair, Ella and Tara stared at where all the avengers stood at the ice wall. The girls were shocked; Nightshade, out of everyone, had been taken. Tara nodded at the open door, and the two other girls agreed. The three walked out of the room leaving the adults to whatever adults did.

When they got to their bedroom everyone sat on their spots. Tara on the bed, Ella on the couch and Blair in her blanket/pillow nest on the ground, "What are we going to do?", Tara asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, we could learn how to fight.", Blair suggested. The other two girls nodded, "As long as they don't know I can see the future we're good, right?", Blair asked. The other two nodded.

"We don't know how to fight!", Ella exclaimed after they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"That is why we learn.", Tara explained. Blair nodded and the girls all walked to the gym which was empty, "Okay… what first?", Tara asked. All the girls shrugged and went to different areas. Blair walked over to the gymnastics equipment; Ella went to ring with Tara.

"Ow!", Ella exclaimed as Tara punched her hard in the arm.

"Sorry!", Tara said running over to Ella. All of the sudden they heard a scream, and looked over to see that Blair was on her back, on the ground after trying to get off the highest balance beam.

"What is going on?", They all heard a voice say. The girls looked over to the door to see Clint and Natasha standing there staring at all of them.

"We're training!", Ella said excitedly. Tara sighed at her friends' happiness and Blair stayed lying on the floor, "Blair are you going to get up?", Ella called over to her. Blair made no move to move.

"No, I'm perfectly content lying on this floor.", Blair said and stared up at the ceiling. She felt something odd in her head. But before she could think of what it was there was a shadow blocking the light.

"Come on.", Clint said as he lifted Blair to her feet. Blair sighed and walked over to the benches where Tara and Ella were sitting.

"You could have asked. Just watch.", Natasha said to the girls as she and Clint started sparing. They watched the two older agents. Natasha would go to hit, he would block. He would hit, she would block. Natasha knocked his feet out from under him and pinned him down so he couldn't get up.

This went on for another half an hour before Ella started to clap. Natasha and Clint stopped and went back to standing with the girls, "See? You just need to figure out different moves and figure out what they are going to do.", Clint explained.

"Seeing will be easy for you, wont it Blair.", Tara joked as she nudged the younger girl who didn't look up from her lap. "Blair? Not again.", Tara sighed and looked down at Blair who looked like she was asleep. All of the sudden her eyes closed then shut again.

"What is it Tara?", Ella asked when she noticed the look on her friends face.

"Blair jinxed herself.", Tara said staring down at her friend. Natasha looked at them all oddly; she still wasn't use to having kids around.

"What do you mean?", She asked kneeling down in front of the twelve year old.

"Before we came here she said it would be bad if they figured out about her visions. I guess they convinced Nightshade to tell them because she looks as though she is having lots of different ones after another so we can't even talk to her to figure them out.", Tara explained.

"Four.", Ella declared as she stared at Blair counting how many times her eyes opened, "This could have been going on for the time you guys were sparing!", Ella exclaimed. Natasha grimaced as Blair's eyes opened again then closed.

"I don't know how to fix it.", Tara admitted as Clint walked over and picked Blair up.

"Lead us to your room. We'll put her on the bed and then try and fix this.", He ordered. Tara nodded and led the way out of the gym and down the four halls to the room the girls shared.

When they opened the door they noticed the different areas the girls made. They could note that Ella's was on the couch since lots of different colorful things were around it like clothing, jewelry, white sunglasses, and blankets. The bed was surrounded by the clothing Tara usually wore which was regular things like sweaters and jeans.

The bed on the floor was like a nest with lots of blankets and pillows. There where clothing in a bag along with a name tag, that bed was by the closet.

Clint placed Blair on the bed, and everyone saw through Ella's cheerful face was one of worry.

"Do you know how to fix this?", Tara asked quietly. Ella hesitantly nodded.

"I know how, but you won't like it and Blair will probably get very mad.", Ella said in a happy voice.

"Ella, what is it?", Natasha asked, "We need to get her out of this."

"Well… I need a Taser and someone to hold down Blair's arms and someone to help down her legs.", Ella explained. They nodded confused. Natasha gave Ella her Taser that she had for some reason.

Clint went and held down Blair's arms and Natasha her legs. Clint, who also had a Taser, gave it to Ella who adjusted both Tasers volume and gave one to Tara.

"Hold it like this.", She said holding it near Blair's temple. Tara did that too nervously, "On three. One… two…"

"Three.", Both girls said and pressed the button shocking Blair who let out a scream but her eyes didn't open.

"Three!", Ella shouted and they did it again. Blair screamed again but didn't open her eyes. Ella took the Taser, put up the voltage on both then handed it back, "Three!", she said again with excitement laced with worry.

Blair scream again and her eyes shot open and started struggling against Natasha and Clint, "It is okay Blair.", Tara said. She was shaken up seeing this and didn't know how Ella knew to do this.

"NOT COOL! NOT COOL AT ALL!", Blair yelled and stopped struggling. She looked over, she saw an arm holding her down and saw Ella and Tara holding Tasers, "No. More. Shocking. Items. Got it?", she hissed and tried to sit up.

"It was the only way.", Ella said cheerfully and shrugged. Blair felt the hands leave her legs but the one on her arms were more hesitant, "You can let her go.", Ella said after a few minutes.

Blair looked over to see Clint standing up to go beside Natasha, "What happened?", Tara asked sitting down next to Blair who was sitting up.

"Well, I kind of jinxed myself and they found out. They kept changing their minds which made the futures change. They did that at _least _ten times. They are going to attack New York soon though.", Blair said sadly.

"We need to get ready for this.", Clint said.

"But how?", Tara asked. Clint sighed and shrugged.

"You all get a gun. Anyone tried to hurt you, shoot.", Natasha said simply before walking out. Clearly shaken up to see what had just happened.

"Let's get this war over with. I just want to sleep.", Blair said standing up and looking over to the girls, "And get our plan over and done with.", She added.

**Review**


	18. Loki makes a plan

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for ten days! I went to visit my cousin and before that My parents took my keyboard! So here is the new chapter and I'll try and update lots since i have one week of spring break left!**

**Thanks to JoMiSm and xXGaurdianHeartXx for revewing**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the avengers**

"So... that one small girl you call Blair can see the future?", Loki said with lots of curiosity. The four of us sat at a black table in Loki's headquarters. I nodded.

"Yep. She didn't tell us for a while, but eventually came around. She actual trusts those people. I don't know what I was thinking.", I growled. Freeze and the mysterious mustachio sat at the table and listened to what I had to say about the three girls.

"This one very happy girl you talk about sounds very annoying. I wonder if I hypnotized her to jump off a cliff her smile would stay on her dead body.", MM said with a sickening grin. Freeze chuckled an evil laugh.

"I could freeze her and push her off a tall building and watch her break into hundreds of pieces."

Loki then stood up, "Ladies, ladies save your evil ideas for later. Right now we have to plan an attack. Any ideas? How about you Nightshade, you seem to be very clever when attacking."

I sat there thinking for a second. So many ways I could go with this. But of course I kept changing my mind to confuse Blair who I knew would be trying to tell the future and what we were doing.

"I think I have some ideas. You got the aliens right?", I asked Loki. He nodded and sat back down.

"Only the best around."

I then stood up and rolled a map of New York out on the table, "Now as you see here we have a sewer system. We can have a whole bunch of aliens to come out of there as a sneak attack and take them out from under. We will bring all the buildings down and have them all begging for mercy.", I then continued to map out were aliens would come from and where we would attack, "Now all we need is a place to meet and really start..."

"How about here?", Freeze said pointing to a tall building in the center of NY, "We can have a very big audience if we start there it really gets busy."

Loki nodded and scanned the map, "Perfect, now we will not fail this time. Good work Nightshade you have been very useful, you will be my right hand women in this fight. And to say my thanks I want you to accept this gift.", he then pressed a button and a large glass case comes out of the wall. Inside it was a black body suit with blue glowing pieces and designs on it. Many weapons on the side and buttons on it, "I got one for all three of you."

"Wow cool! What do they do?", MM asked excitedly. I just slowly walked over to it almost enchanted by its looks. It seemed to be calling out to me, asking me to put it on.

"Each are made especially for each of you. MM this one has smoke bombs and knock out gases in them. It also sends signals to your mustache and makes your hypnotic abilities more powerful. You can also use it to levitate objects."

She nodded and started to slip it on. He then went over to Freezes, "This one makes your body temperature drop more making your ice ray much more powerful. It also makes it so the ice is larger and makes it easier to hit objects or people. It also has some weapons to your liking.", Freeze then ran over and put it on to.

"These Avengers won't know what hit them.", Freeze grins evilly holding her suit in her arms. Loki then looked at me and handed me mine.

"Now this one. It has many small knifes for throwing, bigger ones for fighting and in both the sleeves a hidden place. That way you can attack with two at a time. It is very flexible so you can do many flips in it and keep moving. On the feet and hands it can attach to any surface so you can climb up walls. Also if you turn into a wolf it'll disappear but reappear when you go back to human. It also brings out your eyes.", he smiles with evil eyes. I take it in my hands. It feels so right as I slip it on. It fit perfectly and it was to my liking. We all stood there testing them out. The feel of two blades sliding into my hands was great. Like I could take on anyone who got in my way. Loki watched happily then clapped his hands.

"Ok girls now that we have our weapon our back up and our place. We shall fight in two days. So prepare and get ready for the battle of your lives."

Freeze and MM both high fived and whispered to each other. I stood there smiling my hands twitch with anxiousness of wanting to fight. I then stood in front of Freeze, MM and Loki.

"I know I am one of you now but I have one request that must be followed.", I say looking seriously at them. Loki eye brows rose and the other two looked confused.

"What is this demand", Loki asked.

"That when the time comes and we fight them... Tony", I then let my blades slip out of their carrying case and into my hands, "he is mine to kill."


	19. War is starting

**New Chapter ! :) I had to get shots yesterday... Not fun. I also got a hair cut, good thing. **

**Disclaimer: We dont own Avengers**

A day and a few hours later, all the Avengers and trio were sitting in the meeting room trying to relax before the battle the next day. Ella was sitting twirling one of her colorful necklaces. Everyone was nervous, but Ella couldn't show it. She looked excited.

Blair was twisting her special necklace in her hands while playing tic tac toe with Clint after claiming that, "It was the only way I'll calm down", she had said. Now they were playing for the fifth time, her winning every time.

"You're cheating!", Clint said after she won for the sixth time. Blair laughed.

"You're just a sore loser Clint.", Natasha claimed. Clint rolled his eyes and went for a best seven out of nine.

For the past two days, Tony had been searching non-stop for Nightshade and had even contacted the rest of the Animal Tamers who would be helping in the war. Everyone was worried, two of them had found their daughters this week and they couldn't let the kids get hurt.

"Blair, I think you have humiliated him enough.", Tara said finally looking up from her thick book. Blair sighed but nodded and stopped the game.

Everything was quiet. Steve was reading the newspaper, Tony was trying to find Nightshade still, Clint and Natasha were talking quietly, Bruce was reading a book and Tara, Ella and Blair were talking about their plan that they wouldn't tell anyone else about.

"Where to though?", Clint heard Ella say quietly. He and Natasha exchanged a worried glance. They couldn't hear Blair's response but they saw Ella nod.

"Can I go with her?", everyone heard Tara ask. Finally Steve looked up.

"Where are you going?", he questioned. When Ella opened her mouth to respond both Tara and Blair slapped hands over her mouth.

"Don't. Say. Anything.", Tara said. Ella pulled their hands away from her mouth.

"I'm not a dog.", She complained. Blair rolled her eyes.

"When all this is over we deserve a dog.", She said with a sigh.

"When this is over I will _buy _you a dog.", Clint said realizing how hard this must be for these three. They were only fourteen, thirteen and twelve. They had never been in war before.

"Okay! I will think about what breed.", Blair said happily and leaned back in her chair.

"Everyone should go get some rest. You leave at 0800.", Fury said gruffly. He was off his happy mood and was back to being a pain. Everyone nodded and stood up, and then something happened that nobody expected to, Natasha and Clint kissed.

"Hawkward.", Blair said as she, Tara and Ella walked out of the room.

"As much as I like this and want to say finally, not the time.", Tony said. They left the room together. Everyone else left the room slightly after and said their goodbyes. It was going to be one hell of a day the next day.

The next morning everyone loaded into the quinjet except Tony who was flying in his suit. Everyone sat down in their seats, Natasha and Clint driving, the girls right behind them with Blair in the middle so she could predict things for them. Behind them were Bruce and Steve who were ready for war, or in Bruce's case, turning into a "Large green rage-monster" in Tony's words.

Thor was also in the jet, he was getting ready to fight his brother once again, but he also had to fight the girl he had become friends with.

"Do we have a plan?", asked Steve.

"I have a plan capsickle.", Tony said.

"What is it?", Steve asked.

"Attack.", Tony replied as he flew down into New York city where Aliens had started to come out of the sewers.

**Review Please !**


	20. War

**A/N: Sorry I'm a horrible updater. But I still have to edit chapters which involves me actually editing... but i will try and get caught up! Also I keep writing down new ideas for stories. Anyways, enough with my rambling. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Avengers**

All the avengers crowded in the middle of New York. Aliens were flying around destroying all in its path. People ran around screaming, dodging aliens and trying to take cover.

"We are here Tony... sorry we are late.", Kikyo said with a serious tone. Sapphire and Julia were standing behind her and nodded to everyone.

"Glad you could make it... Nightshade is in trouble.", Tony said trying to not show much emotion.

"Oh contraire Tony. I am perfectly fine.", I said standing on the building in front of them. Me, MM and freeze stood there, one hand on one of our hips and looking down on all the people who looked up from the sound of my voice.

"Nightshade... what are you doing with the bad guys!", Sapphire said, mouth hung open. I just snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Oh Sapphire, always so clueless. I have found my real family now and its with Loki. Good is so three day ago.", I then grabbed a shiny whistle from my suit and blew in it. The signal brought over one of the aliens on one of his hover boards. I jumped on with him and the mysterious mustachio and freeze stayed on the building.

"I'll be seeing you all later. Right now I got a city to take over. Oh and Thor, Loki says he'll be waiting for you on that building over there.", I pointed to a tall skyscraper and the alien and I flew off.

"Quickly we have to stop all these aliens!", Clint yelled. He then took one of his bomb arrows and started to attack. Natasha fought off some aliens with captain America, and Bruce then turned into the hulk and started, well smashing. So much chaos was going on it would make your head spin. Natasha leaned against a fallen car and attacked some aliens. Captain America threw his shield at some others but they kept coming. Sapphire, Julia and Kikyo transformed into their animals and started attacking as well. Thor headed to the top of the skyscraper despite to get to Loki.

Blair, Tara and Ella tried to hide but MM and freeze blocked there path. "Where you think you're going kids? shouldn't you be crying and running to mommy.", MM smirked. Blair, even though she showed fear in her eyes, stood up tall.

"I am not afraid of you. We will get Nightshade back and your plans will be ruined!"

"Ha! don't make me laugh!", Freeze said while freezing the ground around them with great power. They all slipped and fell onto the ice.

"Ow! That hurt", Ella yelled but still smiling. Tara tried to get up but kept slipping. Blair glared at MM and freeze and tried to think.

"Ha if you think that hurt you haven't seen the worse.", MM cackled. They both then stepped up to finish off the girls when Blair sliced her foot under them both sending them crashing to the ground.

"Yay! Go Blair! Yay!", Ella cheered. Freeze and MM then stood up again.

"why you little-" Mm then got cut off when a huge grizzly bear came crashing down on them and taking them both in its great jaws and throwing them across the road.

"Julia! Thank you.", Tara said looking at the bear. Snorting your welcome, the bear went over to finish them off.

"Well, that takes care of them but we need to go hide... I just hope Nightshade will be ok.", Blair said running for cover.

* * *

Iron man flew around trying to search for nightshade. He had lost sight of her in all the commotion and was desperately trying to find her. He saw the hulk jumping from building to building smashing and thrashing around getting all aliens in sight.

"Hey hulk if you see Hightshade tell me would yeah!", Iron man yelled to him. Hulk nodded huffing and puffing going back to thrashing around. Iron man then continued to fly around fighting aliens while looking for her.

Clint was back to back with Natasha still fighting on a building, captain America down in the streets with Sapphire and Kikyo fighting now in human form. They were just as good as Nightshade, maybe even little better. _Nightshade... where are you._

* * *

"Well Thor... it's just you and me now.", Loki said circling around on the building. Thor stood a couple feet away.

"This ends now Loki! Your reign of terror will come to an end. Now let Nightshade go!"

Loki just chuckled and kept pacing. "You think I'm just going to let her go. Even if I do lose, she's a goner anyway."

"What are you babbling on about! Answer me!", Thor roared at him clutching his hammer in his hand. Loki put his hands behind his back.

"You think I would actually work with a bunch of kids. I needed that hairy freak to get to Nightshade and freeze, well, she was just there. The suits are made to fail, I rigged each one. If I go down they go down with me."

"What did you do to the her suit? Answer me!", Thor yelled throwing a bolt of lightning at Loki. He dodged it and just kept a straight face.

"Now Thor, that won't help you. Trying to kill me, now I thought we were brothers?"

"You make me sick Loki! Now tell me what you are planning for nightshade!"

"Well I might as well tell you since I'll kill you anyways. In Nightshades suit, I rigged it with some poison. It'll kill her slowly and painfully and the only way to stop it is for her to stay evil. So if she returns to normal it will go off and she will slowly die."

Thor's eyes now are full of rage and he screams starting to attack. They both fought each other. "Even if you win the battle you will lose the war!", Loki spat. "Only you know about the poison and right now everyone is trying to find Nightshade to get her back to normal. It's a shame though. She's so young... so weak."

Thor with another shriek of anger threw some more lighting at Loki. It hits him sending him sliding across the roof.

"This ends now Loki! I will send you back jail and we will win!", They both kept fighting but Thor had the upper hand. He threw Loki to the ground and kept him there, "it's over Loki!"

"Fine... you may have defeated me but Nightshade will still die and the aliens will destroy the city!", he then starts doing an evil laugh but Thor punches him in the face knocking him out.

"What a sad, sad man.", Thor then handcuffs him to a pole and looks around. "I have to find everyone before they find Nightshade and turn her good before we can get the poison."

* * *

Tony kept up his search and flew up to his building trying to get a better view of the city when a knife went flying across his view. He looked up to see Nightshade on one of the flying hover crafts. She flashes a smile and fly's up higher and onto his roof.

He goes up there and lands on the roof looking at her. "Nightshade, please snap out of it, you aren't evil you are under a hypnotic affect."

"Oh please, save it. You never liked me in the first place so why try now." she got off and slid out her knifes. "We are ending this right here right now..."

**Please review! :)**


	21. The basement

**A/N: I felt bad so two chapters in one day. Plus, i couldnt leave you with a cliffhanger could I? (Yeah I could, but I wont be mean)**

Thor swung his hammer and knocked Loki out, not enough to kill him but close. He then grabs his brother and runs off, he needed to find the other Avengers, and fast.

When he got into the streets he saw them resting since the aliens were off somewhere else. He also saw Kikyo, Sapphire, and Julia with them. Blair, Ella and Tara were nowhere in sight. He also noticed that Iron Man wasn't there.

"I have news.", he said as he dropped Loki onto the ground, "The suits that the mustache lady and the ice girl are wearing along with Nightshades have poison in them. If Loki dies they do to.", Thor explained.

"What!?", Exclaimed Sapphire as she stared at him like he was insane.

"That is what Loki has told me. He is not my brother anymore. He has too much evil in him.", Thor explained coldly. His team mates nodded.

"What are we going to do?", Kikyo asked. Everyone looked around at each other, nobody knew.

"Wait, where are the girls?", Clint asked suddenly noticing that his daughter and her friends weren't there. Julia nodded towards some buildings.

"They almost got hurt by Freeze. They ran into that building. How old is the littlest one? She looks like six!", Julia exclaimed. Clint sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She's twelve. She gets that look from her mother.", He explained. Julia nodded and looked up at the sky.

"I think they're gone… for now.", Kikyo said. Everyone nodded.

"We need a plan. We can't just attack.", Caption America said. They all nodded.

"Blair, do you copy?", they heard Clint say as he tried to get his com to go to Blair's. They heard a muffled reply. "I need you to come out for a second, to second avenue. Okay kiddo?" Clint said. Nobody, not even Natasha, had ever heard him give someone that nickname.

All of the sudden they saw Blair walk out of the building. "Yes Hawkeye?" she asked in her quiet voice. She nodded at Julia in thanks for earlier.

"Can you see anything? Anything coming?", He asked. Blair shook her head.

"I have been having troubles seeing. But no I haven't. I have to check on the girls, Ella was pretty freaked.", She said and rushed back into the building scared to be out of it. All of the sudden her head popped out of the door, "Oh yea, there are no more aliens.", She said and went back inside.

"No more aliens, still a poison.", Steve said. Everyone nodded and the Hulk huffed in response.

* * *

"Ella? Tara?", Blair asked as she walked into the basement of the building they were hiding in. Nobody was there; they all were completely alone which scared them.

"Here Blair.", Tara said. Blair walked over to them and sat down. They sat in the silent dark; it seemed to be the only sound. That sound was silence.

"What is happening?", Ella asked in a happy but quiet voice.

"Well, the aliens have stopped but apparently there is some poison. I didn't hear the full conversation.", Blair explained. Both girls nodded even though they couldn't even see a foot in front of their face.

"How did we meet Blair?", Tara asked suddenly. Blair sighed and pulled her sweater tightly around herself.

"Well, I was wondering around an ally and you caught sight of me. I was wearing an old jacket and a white dress and you decided I needed help. You took me in and found out what I could do.", Blair said. All of the sudden Ella spoke up.

"Then a week later you guys found me and suggested we make a group of people that save the sick.", Ella explained further.

"'The disease defeating trio, which is what we will be called' I had said.", Tara recalled. The girls all giggled, "It is our fault isn't it?" Tara asked suddenly, her voice serious once again.

"Our fault for what?", asked Ella happily.

"That you can't see visions Blair. The shocks.", Tara said guiltily.

"No, no, no, no. You can't blame yourselves! It wasn't your fault. They'll start soon enough.", She said trying to sound as happy as she could. She couldn't tell them all she saw was the way she was being taken back. Different scenarios of that.

"I feel bad. But happy at the same time." said Ella.

"Don't feel bad. It isn't your fault.", Blair said annoyed that they thought it was. It was just her stupid head, "Now, whose up for a distracting game of eye spy?"

* * *

The Avengers and Animal Tamers ran through New York trying to find Tony and Nightshade. They had to get to them before it was too late.

**Review! :)**


	22. Nightshade's Back

**A/N: Hey people! This is now my friends chapter :) Sorry I update's are so spread apart, I have to edit before I post and I'm to lazy to and I've started writing another story but not posting it so that is taking time to. Anyways, Please enjoy!**

"It doesn't have to be like this Nightshade.", Tony said holding his hands up. "I don't want to fight you." he then took off his armor and stepped closer. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Fine, then you can die", Nightshade yelled as she charged at him. She leaped up in the air and sliced at Tony. He dodged but she knocked him off his feet sending him crashing to the ground. He lied there and then slowly got back up.

"Layla please..."

Nightshades eyes grew with hatred, "That's. Not. My. name!" she then shot at him sending him twisting around falling again. She kicked and punched at him. blood trickled from his mouth. He grunted pulling himself up again.

"It... it is your name. It was giving to you by your parents.", he breathed heavily. Nightshade then cut his arm with one of her blades.

"My parents left me! They never wanted me! So they gave me up!"

"No, that's not true Layla th-", he got cut off when Nightshade then kicked him down again. He did his best to dodge the attacks but she was very fast. He laid on the floor coughing and struggling for breathe.

"Why do you not fight back huh?! Are you to weak is that it! You can't handle me, can't you.", Nightshade growled.

"No... I won't fight you... I know that Layla is your real name... cuz... cuz… I was the one who gave you that name...", he said looking up at Nightshade.

"Liar!", she yells slapping him across the face. Tony then stood back up looking at Nightshade.

"It's true... when your mother was pregnant with you... we didn't know what to do… at the time we wouldn't be able to support a child... so we had to give you up so you would have a better life... I didn't think I would be a good enough parent... we lost contact with you and the people who took you in. I always wondered what happened to you, and now that I finally found you after so many years, I won't hurt you. Snap out of it Layla I know the real you is still in there."

Nightshade stood there shocked and almost at loss of words. The family she had been wondering about, thought she would never see again... was standing in front of her.

"No... no no no you are lying! My parents are gone and aren't coming back! I am Nightshade, Nightshade I say! I'm a lone wolf, I don't need anyone!"

"That's not true... I'm right here... I am your father Layla and I am very, very sorry for what I did. I only wanted what was best for you... I didn't know... please... please forgive me... I can't lose you again... not after just finding you."

Nightshade stood there flabbergasted. She was about to say something when in her mind a memory was triggered. It was her but as a baby. looking up at two people... it was tony and some lady.

"What should we do? Do we just leave her here? Are these people trust worthy?", the lady said looking around. It was Tony who was holding me. "Don't worry. These people have three other children. I've heard good things about them... ", he then looks down at me with a sad look on his face. I giggled and held onto his hand with my tiny hand. Resting me on the steps the lady rested a necklace on me and Tony the note.

"She'll do great things in the future... I know it.", she then kissed my head and backed away. Tony looked down one more time.

"Be good, my little girl. Daddy loves you… be good.", he then got up, rung the door bell and they both disappeared. The memory then went black.

Opening my eyes I fell to my knees and held my head. "No... no it can't be..."

"It is... we never wanted to give you up but we had no choice. Now I'm here, and I promise I will never let you go again."

I could feel the evil evaporate from my body. My eyes returned there normal state. Looking up at Tony, I no longer had the urge to attack and kill anymore... the hypnotic affect had been broken. I then stood up and went over to Tony.

"It is true... you actually are my father?", I said in a quiet voice. He stood there nodding. He seemed to be trying his best not to cry... so was I.

"Tony... I-", before I could finish my sentence I felt my heart start to hurt. My limbs felt numb and it was hard to breathe. Falling to the ground, I held my chest struggling for breathes.

"Layla?! Layla what's wrong...", Tony asked franticly kneeling down next to me.

Everyone then showed up, except for Tara, Blair, and Ella.

"Oh on were to late... quickly Tony she needs to get to a hospital.", Thor said in a panic. "I'll explain when we get there. Right now we have no time to spare." I felt Tony pick me up as everyone rushed to the nearest hospital.

"It's gunna be ok Layla... I'm here, I'll make sure you get better... I won't let it end this way.", Tony said running with the rest. I almost felt comfortable in his arms. Finally I had a father... feeling my heart start to slow down I closed my eyes, my entire world went black.

**Review! :)**


	23. The Hospital

**A/N: Do you know how bad I feel about being such a horrible poster? I'm sorry readers! I have been getting distracted by other story ideas and a huge English project, and the fact that editing is so much effort, but from now on i'll try and update! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

"Blair?", Blair heard Clint say though her com.

"Yes?", she asked back. It had been an hour since Blair had left the basement and came back. Her eyes had gotten use to the dark and she was waiting for it to be her turn to play eye spy.

"We are headed over to the hospital. It is safe to come out, you girls meet us there." He said. Blair nodded but then realized that he couldn't see her.

"We're coming.", She said. All of the sudden her eyes closed shut.

_**2:15, November 2, **__a calendar said as the scene changed to the outside of a Hospital. It was Down Town New York Hospital. There was a van parked outside and men going in. On their backs it said __**NY Mental**_

Blair's eyes opened and her stomach lurched, "Which Hospital?" she asked suddenly.

"New York Down Town." Clint said. Blair stood up.

"Come on, we need to go to the Hospital." Blair said. The other two nodded and stood up. Blair, Tara and Ella walked out into the day light of New York.

As they walked it was silent, not even a car could be heard. But that was probably because of the destruction that had happened.

"What are we going to do now?" Ella asked happily as they walked, "Are we going to move with the Avengers? Will we see them again? What about the Animal Tamers and Nightshade?"

"Well she is Tony's daughter remember, so she will probably move into Avengers tower with him, the rest of the Animal Tamers will go too.", Blair explained. Her stomach was tied in knots, what was going to happen now?

"Since Blair is the daughter of an Avenger we will probably move there too.", Tara finished. Blair sighed.

"Until the plan." Blair said quietly.

"What will we do when it comes time? How will I know?" Ella asked. Blair sighed and shrugged.

"You'll just know." She said quietly. "I feel bad for not telling them, but they'll try and stop us then we will both get taken. We can't let that happen."

"Can I go too?" Tara asked. Blair nodded as the Hospital came into view. As they walked in Blair looked into the security camera and glared at it.

"What floor is Layla Stark on?", Blair asked sweetly to the receptionist. She looked up and had a shocked look on her face.

"Floor two…" she said. Blair nodded and the girls walked away. As they walked away the receptionist held the phone up to her ear and pressed a certain number. "They're here." She said.

When the girls got into the elevator Blair pressed the number two on the keypad. Tara and Ella remembered the last time they were in this place.

_"You go make her happy Sunray. I'll wait here till it happens." Tara said as they ran into the elevator. As the doors slid closed horrid elevator music could be heard. The girls stood side by side awkwardly._

When they got out of the elevator Ella walked up to the nurses' station and one walked over to them, "What room is Layla Stark in?" she asked happily. The nurse gave her an odd look before saying;

"A45." Ella nodded and the girls went down the hallway.

_When the doors eventually slid open they ran down the corridor until they got to room A45. Ella opened the door and walked in._

When they got to the door waiting in seats were Clint, Natasha, Steve, Thor, Sapphire, Julia and Kikyo. When Clint saw Blair he stood up, walked over to her and hugged her. He was scared, even though he hadn't shown it, that she would get hurt somehow.

"You're okay." He said relived. Blair nodded. _For now_, she thought. When he let her go the three girls walked over to the window in the door, they saw Nightshade lying on the Hospital bed, stark white with Tony holding her hand. His head was bowed, wishing that somehow she would fight this.

_As Blair had predicted the girl was laying there, stark white, but instead of being asleep she was awake and staring into space above the bed._

Ella and Tara looked at each other; these things were similar to what had happened the last time they were here. Blair looked down at her watch. _1:45 _it read.

"I got an idea." She said quietly to her friends. Ella and Tara looked over at her. She opened her bag which she had on her and slightly pulled out the black kit bag that had everything for Tara to heal people with.

"We're going in to see Nightshade." Ella declared, but before the girls could even open the door Julia was standing in front of it.

"No you're not." She snapped. The girls were taken aback. _We need to get in there,_ Tara thought. As she guessed, Ella was thinking the same thing.

"Julia! Do you want to play tic tac toe with me?" she asked with so much happiness that it was distracting enough to everyone that the girls could slip into the room.

When they walked up to the bed Tony looked up. "What are you two doing here?", He snapped, "Nobody is supposed to be in here."

"You are." Blair pointed out as she looked at her watch. _2:00_ it read. She hadn't realized it took them that long. Tara, who had gotten her kit out, was filling a needle with something.

"What are you doing?" Tony said coldly as he tried to grab the needle.

"Saving her life.", Tara snapped. Tony was taken aback at Tara's tone and glared at her.

"You will end up killing her!" he yelled. All of the sudden Nightshade flat lined.

"Tara hurry!" Blair exclaimed as Tara jabbed Nightshade in the arm with the needle. At that moment everyone crashed through the door.

"What are you doing!?" Kikyo screeched. All of the sudden the heard meter jumped up and Nightshade bolted into the sitting position with wide eyes.

"I told you, saving her life." Tara said. Everyone stared at the girls.

"I'm sorry Blair! I couldn't distracted them when they heard the flat line.", Ella said sadly but happily.

"It's okay…", she said and looked out of the window. All of the sudden she saw the van and her eyes closed.

_Walking through the front doors were the doctors from the Hospital. All of the sudden a map of the second floor showed and there was a back exit._

Blair ran out of the door and looked down the hallway where she heard the elevator ding for it going down stairs. She looked at her watch, _2:15 _it read.

"Ella!", She yelled. Everyone turned around to look at her. "Run!"

**Please review!**


	24. No turning back

**A/N: So most people in the situation of hardly updating would state that they have been studying for exams, or sports or something. I really have no excuse. I just havent been going on my computer and editing. But I have done this chapter! The story will be over soon but i have some news, there WILL be a sequel. It is in the progress of being written and not really edited... but i will get around to it! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the avengers**

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Clint yelled as four guys dressed in white suits barged in and grabbed Blair. Ella and Tara went into hiding in a room. Everyone was shouting and trying to stop the guys from taking her.

"Back off sir, we have been looking for this girl for a long time now. She has escaped from our prison and is needed back now. So unless you want to go to jail, I suggest you back off." the one very large guy said holding a Taser in one hand. Clint glared at him wanting to help but it was useless to attack in a hospital, he didn't have any choice but to watch them take Blair away.

"Come on its not safe here for Tara and Ella. We have to get them outta here." Natasha sadly said touching Clint's shoulder. He nodded slowly.

"Ok let's go then." Nightshade said pulling the needles out of her arm and jumped off the bed. Tony grabbed her arm before she could head out.

"What do you think you are doing?! You can't go you were dying a second ago!"

Nightshade looked at him with no patience, "I'm fine Tara helped me! She healed me back to health and right now we have to get Blair back." everyone left the hospital and headed back to avengers headquarters.

"What are we going to do now? That place they are taking Blair is highly secured with guards, trap and cameras everywhere." Steve said as we all now sat down in avenger's headquarters. Clint was pacing like a locked animal at a zoo.

"Ok girls you have to tell us now, why did they take Blair!?"

Tara and Ella looked down sadly, Ella, even though she was smiling, showed a lot of pain in her eyes. Tara looked like she was about to burst out crying. Slowly Tara exhaled, looked up and told her story.

"Blair had a vision about them coming for her and Ella, so she made a plan for Ella to run but we never expected her to give herself up!" Tara explained. Ella stood there smiling but had pain to her tone.

"I shouldn't have hid... I should have helped her not hide..."

"Don't worry Ella we will get her back." Kikyo soothed. She then looked at Nightshade and walked over to her.

"I don't know if you are still mad at us, but we are sorry for how we have treated you... the last thing we wanted to do was hurt you Nightshade. We were just controlling cause we cared but now that we have seen how you can take care of yourself and fight like us, we want you to forgive us and come back to the animal tamers. We miss you little sis."

Julia then stood up and walked over to us as well. "Yeah it's not the same without you there. We miss having you around."

Sapphire then walked up to me as well and even though she showed no emotion her eyes seemed saddened. "I am also truly sorry for how I treated you. The animal tamers have four people not three. Without you, we aren't the animal tamers."

Looking at them all and hearing there apologizes made me realize I was stupid for leaving and even if we weren't blood related, we were still a family.

"I am sorry to sisters. I was foolish and stupid and acted childish. I'll come back."

We then all shared a nod and looked back at the avengers. Kikyo stepped forward and said;

"We shall go and save Blair, we will not let her stay in that place. We have been there before and know our way around it."

Clint then stepped forward. "I'm coming to, she's my daughter and I need to get her."

My sisters all looked at each other doubtfully but I nodded my approval. "Alright but you will have to listen to us, we know that place more than any of you. We know how to get in and out in the quickest ways."

Clint didn't seem so sure about taking orders from girls under the age of 20, but he had no choice because he needed to get Blair back. The five of us then stood at the table talking about our attack. Julia got the weapons we would need ready. Sapphire was checking on our ninja outfits, I slipped mine on. It was all black and covered everything but my eyes. All of our suits were black with our animal pictures on the chest painted in gold.

"Ok Sapphire, here are the smokes bombs, knifes and ninja stars. Nightshade your knifes, throwing knife and smoke bombs are here. Kikyo, here are your smoke bombs, knifes and numb-chucks. And here is my stuff. I have also made us watches with walkie-talkies built into it so we can talk while we are in there. I've also made grappling hooks for all of to use in case we are in any tight situations." Julia said while handing us all of our gear. We all said thanks and suited up.

Bruce walked over to Julia with his chin rested on his hand.  
"Wow so you made all of this stuff?" he asked curiously. Julia smiled and nodded. "I'm the one who makes our weapons, Kikyo is the leader and the peace keeper, Sapphire is the one who makes all of our costumes and draws out my designs, and Nightshade is the strong silent one. But can be emotion if she wants to." she says looking over at me with a big grin.

"You guys can call my Layla now. I'm starting to get use to my real name now. Nightshade will be my name for when we are in battle or under cover." I said looking over at tony with a small smile. He walked over to me and looked at me.

"Be careful out there. I want you to come back to me in one piece now." he says not really showing emotion. He must be trying to stay strong for me. I then without warning throw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He stood there frozen with his arm not touching me.

"I promise..." I said quietly. He then relaxed and hugged me back. My sisters looked at us smiling. I went over to be with them and Clint followed.

"You girls ready?" he asked. We all nodded and got into the jet. Clint flew it and we made our way to the place where they were keeping Blair. It was a huge place with concrete walls surrounding it. Search lights, cameras, guard dogs and body guards all around it was like a prison, but for the mentally insane. I didn't get it, Blair wasn't insane... so why did they take her here.

We all then got out and ducked behind a bush at the front gate.

"Everyone ready?" Kikyo asked. We all did thumbs up and looked back at the gate. This is it. No turning back now.

**Review! :D**


	25. Mental Hospital

**So I have this problem of not going on my computer so I don't update... before spring break in March I was such a good updater! Now I suck at it! Anyways, on with the story;**

**Blair POV**

As they dragged me away from everyone I saw the fear and hurt on all of their faces, Clint looked like he was going to shoot them then and there.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell. I wanted to say _"Daddy! Don't let them take me!" _but I had to be strong. I had to be indifferent. This was part of the plan even if Tara and Ella didn't realize it was.

Tara and Ella… what were they thinking? They thought I was going with them, to hide. But instead I gave myself up. But I had to see Ella save. It was the only way.

As they pulled me past the receptionist she gave me a sad look. In return I glared at her. I didn't understand why I had to go, I wasn't crazy. Well, I didn't try to be. It is hard not to be when you live in a big grey jail-like building your whole life never seeing the outside world.

When I got pushed into the van it reminded me of one of those rare times we left. But that was to go to the sea side got a change of scenery. We had no fun there though, it was for school. Science I think it was.

Inside the van I was chained to the seat. One of the doctors sat across from me and was staring me in the eyes. I tried to look away but it was hard.

"Why did you leave Blair?" he asked. I didn't answer even though I knew I would get in trouble for it. I wonder what it would have been like if Ella was in this position, she probably wouldn't shut up.

"Blair I asked you a question, I can't help you unless you let me." He said. While I glared back in response he wrote something on his clip board. God, I wanted to be with everyone else. "Blair-"

"Shut up!" I scream. It was involuntary; I just couldn't help it anymore. "Shut up! Shut up! I hate you!" I screamed but my voice was breaking. _Shit! I'm crying. I can't cry_, I thought to myself. I could see the doctor smiling to himself.

"See, I just need you to speak. If you would answer my questions this would be painless sweetie." He said. I tore my gaze from the ground and glared at him. If looks could kill, he would have been dead.

"Do _not _call me that." I hissed. He rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic. What happened to the little girl that was here before?" He asked. I glared at him.

"There was no innocent little girl that you think there was. I hid it! I wanted out! I'm not crazy!" I sobbed. I couldn't handle this, I needed to though. I can't though, I don't know why, Maybe it was because I finally had the taste of real life, I finally had friends. I had found my dad! And they just take me away from him just like that.

Wait… why didn't he fight? Why didn't he try? Maybe Natasha said something to him that I couldn't hear. Natasha and him are dating… oh god. I was just about to make her my role model and she is dating my dad… ah well she can still be that person when I get out of this hell hole

When I looked up and out the back window I noticed we were at the mental hospital and people were getting ready to transfer me from the van to inside the huge building. Then it hit me, they would be punishing me for running away. I would be put in shock.

They want me to know that I can't just run away, they also want to get rid of the visions. I heard the click of the hand cuffs being taken off; I didn't have the energy to fight though. I let them lift me onto the transfer table that brought me inside.

When I was set down on it I felt them put the cuffs on me that chain me to it. The ones around my wrists, ankles, and waist. Maybe they'd get more to make sure that I couldn't get out. Like I could, they are probably going to put me in maximum security or at least make sure I didn't have any windows in my room.

All of the sudden I remembered the com that was in my ear. Maybe nobody would notice it was there. They could leave it and when I got to my room and they left I could contact Clint or Natasha. Maybe Tony would forgive me for saying I hate him on the first day. I really should apologize for that.

Before I could get on with my plan to contact them I felt someone put their finger in my ear and pull the com out. _Stupid smart people!_ I scream at them in my head. I heard the sound of wheels on cement and realized that we were moving.

Inside the hospital hadn't changed. The walls were still grey stone and the roof was still those ugly tiles. Maybe they had gotten nicer floors. They probably wouldn't let me out of my room though in fear I would make a friend and then escape with them like with Ella.

_It wasn't my fault she left; she did it on her own. I'm glad she did but I didn't help, _I thought to myself as we passed doctor after doctor.

"We just need to do a test on you, okay Blair?" I heard Doctor Daniels say. I didn't nod, shake my head or say anything because I knew that my input wouldn't be needed. They would just go on as planned.

I heard doors open and turned my head to see I was in the testing room. Vilas of blood and other liquids were there. All waiting to be tested but seventy five percent of them wouldn't be.

I looked away not knowing which one they would do. I felt them pull my arm straight and putting something cold on the inside of my elbow. "Rubbing alcohol" I heard the doctor say "We are taking blood Blair, we need you to hold still so it won't hurt more than it needs to." He said. I never said anything. I didn't plan on moving. I hate needles.

All of the sudden I felt the needle pierce my skin and go into my vein. It hurt. A lot. I didn't understand how people did this. I didn't move though, I wouldn't let myself.

"Was that so hard?" he asked when he pulled it out and put a band aid over the wound. Again I didn't answer. I guess that was getting on the doctors nerves because all of the sudden I felt a sharp slap across my face. "You'll answer when spoken to. You are not a little kid anymore." He hissed at me.

"I don't like you. You are not the boss of me." I snapped back and felt the stinging pain of another slap.

I knew I was being moved again because I heard the doors open and close along with the squeaky wheels. They really needed to oil them.

_The doors open to a room where doctors are standing beside a machine with two metal things coming off it. They are wearing rubber gloves. Blair comes into view and they are stopping her bed against the top of the table that the machine is sitting on. "Get ready Blair." One of the doctors say as they put the metal objects on her temples._

My eyes shot open as I took a big gulp of air. My worse fear was coming. That stupid shock machine. They really could kill someone with that. Maybe when I get out Tony could sue them. _If I get out_, I thought to myself.

I felt the bed go over the bump of a threshold of a new room. I looked to the side and saw the barred windows. It was that room then. Could they not just give me a break!?

I heard them moving stuff around as the bed came to a halt. "Get ready Blair." I heard the doctor say and all of the sudden I felt the shocks go through my whole body.

As I screamed at the top of my lungs I felt them take the metal parts of the machine off my head. But before I could recover they were there again. As I screamed again everything went black.

When I came to I felt a scratchy gown against my skin. I groaned and opened my eyes to see I was in my room. Well more like my cell. I was padded and I knew it was also steel, thick steel. How could I get out of this?

The only window was up high, too high for me to reach. It was small, also too small for me to fit through. Bars were on it too. I couldn't fit through it, why would they need bars?

I looked across the room at the other wall made of padding and sighed. Was I going to be stuck here for the rest of my life?

**Please review!**


	26. The breakout

**A/N: So guys, I kind of disappeared and I have no other reason than the fact that I didn't feel like going onto my computer which has all the chapters already written out I just needed to edit them. Then I was going to post the last three chapters tonight to make up for it, then i looked at the clock. It is twenty after midnight so I decided that I will just update again in the morning with the last two chapters of this story. But I would like to tell you that after this story is the sequel, which I shall tell you the name of next chapter. **

**I would also like to say that I am moving everything for this story to my skydrive so i can access it on my laptop which I have been on more lately. **

**I also started two new stories, but they are not in the category of Avengers so I wouldn't read them unless you like that other catagory, unless you would like to read them then go a head.**

**Without further ado, this is my friends chapter.**

**We do not own the Avengers.**

"Ok so how do we get in?" Clint asked as they were still ducked behind the bush. I surveyed the area as Julia worked on her laptop.

"Well if I can just hack into their main system, I can shut down the cameras." she said while typing. Clint looked at her weird.

"How does a girl your age know how to do that?" Sapphire looked at him,

"She loved to play with technology when she was younger. This is just a breeze for her."

"Ok I'm in." Julia said. "The cameras are down. This will buy us some time. I'll stay here and keep an eye on things. I'll warn you all if someone is coming."

"Ok, follow us Clint." Kikyo said as the sneaked there way over to the gate. It was at least 20 feet high and very wide. Sapphire scanned the area and Clint stood there.

"Ok you little geniuses. What now? Not like we can just walk right in."

"Pshh, easy." Sapphire said. She then squatted down and leaped up with a great pounce landing on the gate. She then climbed up with ease and stood at the top balancing with no problem. She then jumped down landing on her feet and looked at us from the other side. Clint stood there shocked, Kikyo and I just smiled. On the other side she started to mess with the gate controls and it opened for us. We all ran in and leaned against the wall. There were two very big guards standing there guarding the door.

"Now what?" Clint asked again. We all looked around and I pressed a button on my watch.

"Bearclaw, this is nightshade do you copy?" I asked. Some static came back and you could hear Julia on the other side.

"Roger that nightshade, what do you need?"

"Can you tell of if there is any other entrance into the building? Over." we then heard her working on her computer and then we heard her speak.

"Yes there is a vent on the top of the roof. You should be able to climb in from there, over."

"Thank you bearclaw over and out." I then took out my grappling hook and swung it around throwing it way up onto the top of the building. Pulling myself up, I lifted myself up onto the roof and stood there waiting for the other three to use their's.

"Ok Sapphire and I will stay here for back up. It's too dangerous for all of us to go in at once so you and Clint head in there. Call if you need us." Kikyo said looking at the vent. I nodded and opened it.

"And nightshade." Sapphire said. I looked up at her before sliding in, "be careful and good luck."

"You to sis." I answered. Clint and I then both slide into the vent and crawled our way through.

"How are we supposed to find her in this place? It's huge" Clint said doubtfully.

I then stopped where I was and closed my eyes focusing my senses. I could hear many people, some screaming, some just talking then I pinned point one voice in particular. Blair I thought, "She's up ahead and to the left follow me." we then both crawled through the vent when I stopped and looked down through another. Below I could see a hallway with many doors. Giant metal ones that were bolted to one side. As we stood there I heard my radio on my watch go off.

"Nightshade this is the soaring-eagle and the sparkling-tiger do you copy?" Kikyo said.

"I copy, what's up?" I answered back.

"Bearclaw just informed us that there are two guards in the hall way you are over. be careful."

"Copy, over and out." I said then took out a small tube that looked like a lipstick holder.

"Really you are putting on makeup at a time like this?" Clint groaned.

"No, it's not lipstick." I snorted. I then twisted the bottom and a red laser came out. I then cut a hole in the vent and punched it through. Clint and I jumped down knocking out the guards in the way. We stepped up to a door that was locked tight. Using my laser again I cut a hole through the door and punched it down. Walking in I saw Blair sitting on the small bed in the room. Her eyes went wide when she saw Clint and I walk in. she forced herself to get up and hugged Clint.

"Daddy! Nightshade! You guys came to save me!" she said happily. Clint smiled then looked at her.

"Of course I did. I wasn't going to let them take you away from me... what's wrong?"

Blair then looked down sadly, "They shocked me and took blood samples. Trying to get rid of my visions." as she talked a red alarm went off and a siren started to ring.

"Shit they know we're here we gotta go!" I said. Clint picked up Blair and we bolded. A bunch of guards blocked the door but Julia, Sapphire and Kikyo came just in time to help us beat them. The one guy who took Blair in the first place ran up.

"You aren't going anywhere with her! She's ours now!" he yelled. Clint then set down Blair for a second then went over and punched him in the face knocking him out.

"That's for taking my daughter you sicko!" he then grabbed Blair again and we all escaped the place and flew away in the jet. When we arrived back Tara and Ella ran up to Blair happily and me and my sisters high fived.

"Great work girls. Mission accomplished." Kikyo said happily. We then all stood there talking as Clint checked on Blair. I then saw Tony walk into the room. I expected him to be mad when he saw the cut across my cheek I got while fighting on our way out. But he wasn't he went over to me and smiled.

"You did a great job Layla... I'm proud of you…" he said

I smiled widely and jumped into his arms.

'Thank you dad..." I said. My dad... I finally had my father who I thought was dead for so many years. But one question still remained... where was my real mother?

**Please review! **


	27. Nightmares and Breakfast

**A/N: Thanks to JoMiSm for reviewing! I would like to tell you that the sequel will be named "Not all Heroes wear Capes". **

**We do not own the Avngers**

**Blair POV**

That night everyone went their separate ways to different rooms. For once, we all had our own rooms. I met the famous Pepper Potts who Tony was always talking about. What was going to happen now?

I sat down on my King size bed and looked around. There was a window that faced New York, the walls were white and there was a HUGE television that I had no clue how to work. I also noticed that there was a mysterious talking voice. I'd have to figure out where it was coming from.

My room was next to my dad's. _My dad's_, I thought to myself. I could get use to that. On the other side was Tara then Ella. Natasha was sharing a room with my dad and everyone else was scattered.

When we got there Nightshade seemed like she was thinking hard about something. I will have to ask her in the morning. I lay back on the bed. Apparently Tara had quickly gone home and grabbed clothing for Her, Ella and I. I opened the bag she gave me and smiled to myself.

I emptied the contents onto my bed. There was a pair of clothing for tomorrow, Pajamas for tonight, my hair brush, tooth brush, Tara's old IPod nano that she had given me when I first met her, my old ID card and a stuffed animal that I bought one time at the mall when I first came here.

I changed and pulled the stuffed animal to my chest. I maybe too old for it but that wasn't going to stop me. This week had been hectic. First I got told that I had to help save the world, and then I met the most dysfunctional group of people ever. After that I got in a huge fight with the teens, Nightshade got taken, we had a battle of New York... 2... Then I got taken to the Mental Hospital again and then got broken out.

"I really need to mark down how many times I get taken there." I said to myself as I crawled under the covers of my bed. All of the sudden the mysterious voice appeared.

"Would you like the lights turned off Miss. Barton?" It asked in a British voice. I screamed and hid under the covers. I guess it took that as a yes because all of the sudden my room went black. I sighed and plopped my head on the pillow and pulled the covers tightly around myself.

I didn't understand how Tony could live with this voice appearing. I really need to ask about that… and apologize for saying I hate him. I really need to remember to say that.

I yawned and closed my eyes and sleep overtook my body.

* * *

**Third person**

"_We promise she won't get hurt." A man's voice said to kindly. A little girl stared up, the man couldn't be seen._

"_I hope so. Here she is. Go ahead Blair, I'll be back soon." The lady said as she let go of the child hand and walked away. Blair looked up at the man again, her thin blonde hair was below her shoulders and she had curiosity in her bright green eyes._

"_Who are you?" she asked in a high voice. Her skin was pale and her ears were pierced with little diamonds._

"_I'm Doctor Daniels. You must be Blair." The man said kneeling down. He still wasn't in view._

"_I is Blair." She said. You could hear him scoff._

"_I just want to tell you this Blair, your mommy isn't coming back." He said standing up._

"_What?" she asked, tears brimming her eyes, "Why? You don't know mommy! She will!" she yelled. All of the sudden there was a sharp slap across her face_

Blair woke up and gasped sitting up. Silently she pulled her knees up to her chest and started to cry. She hadn't remembered that day, and now that she had, all she wanted was to forget it.

When she looked up she saw her bedroom door opening. She let out a muffled scream and started to cry harder till she was sobbing. The person quietly closed the door and walked over to Blair.

"Blair?" she heard Natasha say quietly.

"Yes?" she tried to say without sounding weak up her voice was thick with sleep and tears. She quickly whipped them away before the older woman could see. But even though Natasha couldn't see them, she could tell Blair was crying. She was basically a ninja remember.

"Move over." Natasha said. Blair complied since she had been right at the edge of the bed and Natasha climbed under the cover and pulled Blair close to her the way a mother would with her child who was scared.

Blair curled into Natasha till her face was pressed against the dad's partner and girlfriend and started to cry again. Natasha rubbed soothing circles on her back. Natasha had never been this soft with anyone ever. _You're going soft Romanoff_, she thought to herself as she pressed a kiss to the crown of Blair's head.

"What happen?" she asked quietly when Blair had calmed down.

"I… I saw the d-day when my mom brought me there. H-he hit me and told me she wasn't c-coming back. He was r-right." Blair said through sobs. Natasha sighed and knew how it felt to be left somewhere.

"He won't hurt you anymore." Natasha promised as she thought of her revenge that she would have to put out, "You need to sleep." She said. Blair nodded and slowly her breathing went to her regular sleep pace. Natasha sighed and slowly fell asleep also.

* * *

The next morning the first thing Clint noticed was the there was no breathing next to him. When he opened his eyes and looked over there wasn't even anyone there. Natasha was gone.

"Tasha?" he questioned quietly as he stood up and groaned. Yesterday he had helped save the world, helped get Nightshade to a hospital where she almost died and broke his daughter out of a mental hospital. All he wanted was one, calm day without someone disappearing on him.

Blair, he thought as he quickly changed into normal clothing and opened her bedroom door where he saw something he did not expect.

Natasha was in the bed with Blair curled into her. They obviously fell asleep like this since he knew Natasha would have woken up if Blair had done this when she was asleep.

"Clint?" he heard Natasha whisper. He walked over.

"Hey, why are you in here?" he asked as he helped Natasha get out of the bed without disturbing Blair who was clutching a stuffed bear to herself.

"I couldn't sleep last night and I heard crying so I came to investigate. She had a nightmare so I stayed here." Natasha explained. Clint nodded and the two walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen where all the adult were.

"Good morning Robin Hood, Spidey." Tony said as he stuffed his mouth with toast.

"No talking with food in your mouth Tony- good morning Clint, Natasha." Pepper said as she put food down on the table, "Grab what you would like." She said. The two assassins' nodded and soon sat down.

Also in the room was Steve, who had nodded when the two talked in, and Bruce who hadn't noticed since he was to into his work. As they ate it was silent. Even Tony wasn't talking.

They heard footsteps walking up to the room. Those footsteps belonged to Sapphire, Julia, Kikyo and Nightshade, "Good morning girls." Pepper said as she looked over from where she was making more bacon, "There is food on the table if you would like some."

"Cool thanks!" Julia said at the same time as Kikyo said;

"Thank you very much." Nightshade and Julia just nodded thanks as all the girls sat down. After a few minutes the youngest three of the group walked in.

"Good morning! Isn't it a lovely-" Ella started but caught herself, "Good morning." She said again but this time leaving it at that and a smile.

"Good morning girls. There is breakfast on the table." Pepper said. She must be tired with having to cook all this food, Tara thought as the girls sat down.

"Thank-you Pepper." Tara said as Blair just nodded shyly and took her seat beside Clint.

"So what are we doing today? Ice skating? Maybe a walk in the-" Tony started but was cut off by Natasha who all of the sudden had a gun pointed at him.

"Shut up Stark. We fought a war yesterday today, we rest." She hissed. He nodded and smirked when she put down the gun and Clint took it away.

"Oh! Uh… good morning." Bruce said as he finally noticed more people had joined them. Everyone went to their separate conversations. Bruce went back to his work, Steve to his newspaper, Tony talked to Pepper about his suit, Natasha talked to Clint, the Animal Tamers talked to each other and the trio talked within their group.

"Nuh-hu." Clint heard Blair say and he slightly tuned out of his conversation to listen to hers, "I am fine Ella. I don't need to be checked."

"But Blair! These things are dangerous. You could have a brain injury or worse! Instead of taking blood they could have inserted poison that could kill you!" she said. Blair, Tara and anyone else who had heard Ella's comment, mostly just Sapphire, Julia, Nightshade and Kikyo, looked at her weirdly.

"You have been watching too many films." Blair said. Ella rolled her eyes.

"It could happen you know." Ella said, Blair rolled her eyes and looked over at Nightshade who still had the faraway look in her eyes. _What's up with her?_ Blair thought to herself.

**Please review!**


	28. Breakfast and mothers

**A/N: Two chapters right after another because I couldn't post three last night. I would like to notify you also that the sequel will be posted either later today, tomorrow or sometime this week.**

**We do not own the avengers.**

It had been such a crazy month. First I run away from home then, I meet a strange group of people, got kidnapped and hypnotized to help the bad guys then I found out my father was still alive and I helped Blair escape from that prison. We were now all sitting together eating breakfast when Pepper walked over to me, "Layla would you like anything?" she asked with a smile. Pepper was my dad's girlfriend she seemed nice but what happened to my mother after they left me. Could she still be out there somewhere?

"No thanks, I usually don't eat in the morning." I said looking around.

"Ya she eats like a bird." Julia said stuffing her face with food. I then squinted at her.

"And you eat like a bear. Besides if anyone eats like a bird its Kikyo." I say smiling looking over at her. She raised her glass to me then drinks from it. We all laughed and went back to eating. I sat in my chair, feet up on the chair I stared out the window for a long time jut thinking. Thinking of all the crazy stuff that has happened. To think in my 16 short year's I've gone through more than any 90 year old would.

"Ok well I better be heading home. It has been a privilege working with all of you again but duty calls." Thor said standing up he then went over to me and took my hand in a firm friendship grip.

"You be careful out there little lady and if any guy gets out of line you give him a good ass kicking." Thor teased as I nodded.

"Will do." I answered back. Tony who was helping with dishes looked over at Thor while drying a cup.

"Ya I'll also be making sure that doesn't happen." he said with a serious tone. I just rolled my eyes and smiled a little. He was going to be one of those fathers with the protective nature. Well then again we have finally been together over those 16 years I have been with a different family we have a chance to get to know each other.

"Oh stop it Tony. You know you were a teenage boy once before to." Pepper said playfully slapping him in the arm. He just pointed at her with a matter of fact look.

"And that is why I know they are trouble." we all chuckled. Thor then left and soon Bruce and Steve left. They said goodbye and headed out the door. Since tony is my father me and my sisters are gunna be staying here with him and Pepper. It's going to be weird and awkward having my real dad, my sisters and pepper here. Maybe I can finally have a normal child hood. I then smiled at the thought and shook my head. Oh please my life will never be normal. My dad is iron man, I can turn into a wolf and I am a ninja.

Blair, Tara and Ella all sat on the couch talking and seemed to be having a good time. Blair has seemed too recovered from the shocks but I never did have a chance to ask her about her visions. Dad has said he wants us all to go to school, to try and fit in with other people. Julia and I are the only ones who are able to go to school because I am 16 and she is 17.

Sapphire and Kikyo don't have to go so they are gunna stay here when we are in school. Blair, Tara and Ella will be going to a different school since they are a couple years younger than Julia and I.

Honestly I am very nervous. I went to school for a little while when I was younger but my foster parents took me out so I could focus on my battling. I never did make any friends, I was always the quiet kid sitting by herself who got weird looks all the time.

"I can't wait to start school it's going to be so much fun!" Ella said excitedly. At least someone was excited. Tara and Blair just nodded. I never know what those two are thinking, they are always to themselves and don't show happiness like Ella... well then again it's not like Ella has a choice.

* * *

Putting my hair back in a ponytail, I put on some comfy sweats and sat in front of the TV in my room. This place was so huge and everyone had their own room. It was nice to have so much space to myself but comforting knowing my family is just outside of the nicely decorated walls.

There were many wolves on my walls, posters and ornaments all around. Tony must have wanted me to feel at home which was nice of him to do. I turned on the TV and started flipping through channels, I always had trouble finding a channel to watch because I wasn't easily impressed.

Pepper then knocked at my door. I told her she could come in so she walked in and sat down on my bed.

"Wow Tony sure has gone overboard with your room, hasn't he." she commented looking around. Looking around as well she was right, there was a huge TV, many different types of gaming consoles, a juice maker was set up in the corner and my bed was up on a second step so you had to be careful not to trip when getting up in the morning there was also a huge stereo to the left of the room, I sat in one of those chairs that spun around and there was a fuzzy red carpet under me. I just nodded as I also looked around.

"Well I guess he's just trying to make a good impression. He may seem like a big tough guy but he does have his soft spots." she then looked over at me, "I guess you are one of them now." she smiled.

"Ya... I guess I am." it was hard to imagine Tony being one of the caring type. He was very snobbish and sarcastic with me when we met. Well maybe that's where I got it from... I wonder what I got from my mother. Pepper is there looking at me, I felt a little uncomfortable and looked at her.

"Sorry for staring... you just look so much like your mother. The only thing is that you have Tony's black hair."

I then sat up a little in my chair, "You... you knew my mother?" I asked almost stuttering. She nodded and looked out the window.

"She was a kind soul. Always happy to help other, with beautiful dirty blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky, like yours." she says looking over at my eyes. I leaned forward in my chair.

"What happened to my mother?"

Pepper then seemed to drift off and in deep thought, "No one really knows what happened to her, she just disappeared one day left without a word... well anyways I better get back to helping with the dishes your father is useless when cleaning." she chuckles the last part. When she got up to leave she stopped at the door and looked back at me.

"Also Layla... if you ever need anyone to talk to about things that you couldn't with your father, I will be here." she then left without another word. Something in her eyes made me believe she did know where my mother was.

She's hiding something from me and all I knew was that I was going to find out what this secret is. My life has been a huge roller coaster who knows what other kind of trouble I'll run into in the future...

**Please review!**


End file.
